Ermitage
by Lilie654
Summary: Pourquoi House disparaitrait-il sans laisser de trace ? .Huddy.
1. Chapitre 1

_Voilà, ce n'est pas la première fic que j'écris mais c'est la première que je publie. Euh… il faut savoir que c'est vraiment une pure fiction, et que ça colle très peu à l'esprit de la série en fin de compte. Je m'efforce de coller aux personnages, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. L'intrigue est un peu inspirée du film __Fatale__, de Louis Malle (sorti en 1992 et nominé aux Oscars de 1993), mais en moins dramatique. En fait c'est surtout inspiré d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait il y a peu de temps et que j'ai adapté au Huddy (c'est gagné, z'allez me prendre pour une vraie malade maintenant !!). Bon, trêve de blabla inutile, et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira (même si c'est tordu), n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

**Ermitage**

Chapitre 1

House avait passé une sale journée, et de façon générale une sale semaine. Il n'y avait pas eu de cas vraiment intéressant à traiter, il avait du faire ses quatre heures de consultations hebdomadaires. Bref, il s'était ennuyé à mourir. Pour passer le temps, il était allé chiper le déjeuner de Wilson plusieurs fois (voire deux fois dans la même journée), il avait fait tourner Cuddy en bourrique, il s'était ouvertement moqué de ses trois mousquetaires. Mais il s'ennuyait terriblement. Autrefois, il serait allé courir toute la soirée pour se distraire. Il aimait sentir l'air frais lui lacérer le visage jusqu'à faire pleurer ses yeux et tirailler sa peau, il aimait sentir tout son corps uni dans l'effort, sentir ses muscles se tendre et se détendre. Il se sentait vivant, et plus il courait vite, plus un sentiment d'invincibilité l'envahissait. Dans les lignes droites, il aimait fermer les yeux pour avoir l'impression de s'envoler. C'était un moment de solitude et de plénitude qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Mais il ne pouvait plus courir. Sa cuisse l'avait abandonné. Pour tenter de diminuer sa frustration, il décida de rentrer à pieds, et tant pis si sa jambe refusait, il le ferait quand même. Le ciel était dégagé, c'était le printemps. Une fine brise venait le rafraîchir de temps à autre. Il fit un détour par les petites rues, pour éviter l'agitation des grands axes et la foule qu'il détestait tant. Il était tard et les passants étaient rares. Il tourna devant un restaurant qui faisait l'angle. Il vit son reflet dans les grandes baies vitrées et jeta un furtif coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait déjà pas mal de clients pour un début de soirée, c'était un endroit plus chic et côté. Il n'était jamais passé par là et ignorait totalement l'existence de ce resto. Il allait détourner son regard quand une table au fond de l'établissement retint son attention. C'était un couple en tête à tête, plutôt rapproché. Il s'arrêta pour mieux les distinguer. Il ne rêvait pas : c'était Wilson qu'il voyait, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en compagnie d'une femme qui n'était autre que… c'était Cuddy. House réalisa qu'il était planté en évidence devant la baie vitrée et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se faire remarquer. Il se dissimula derrière une poutre à la jonction entre deux vitres et les observa un instant. Cuddy avait revêtu une robe de soie noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon, seules quelques boucles brunes tombaient majestueusement sur ses épaules. Elle portait quelques bijoux en argent, mais rien d'excessif. Juste de quoi faire ressortir la clarté de ses yeux. Et elle souriait comme il ne l'avait vu sourire. On aurait dit le plus beau jour de sa vie. House se recula et voulut s'éclipser quand un détail retint de nouveau son attention. Cuddy avait les jambes croisées, et l'une d'elles effleurait la jambe de Wilson. Il releva son regard sur la table et vit que ce dernier caressait le bras de sa convive. Comme si ce n'était pas encore assez, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et se pencha légèrement en avant. House aurait voulu crier « Coupez ! » pour que la scène qui suivit n'arriva jamais. Wilson déposa un baiser affectueux sur les lèvres de Cuddy. Le cœur de House s'emballait, et il déglutit difficilement. Il aurait voulu entrer et hurler au scandale, rien que pour voir leurs têtes éberluées. Cuddy était aux anges. House crut sentir son cœur se serrer, mais il se reprit très vite. Ca lui était bien égal ce qui arrivait là, mais il allait se faire une joie de briser tout ça, comme à chaque fois que Cuddy avait un compagnon. Il se remit en route, songeant qu'il en avait assez vu pour la soirée. Mentalement, il échafaudait déjà un plan machiavélique pour les rendre dingues. Et pendant qu'il pensait, son amusement devenait petit à petit de l'exaspération, puis de la déception, et finalement de la colère. Il n'était pas jaloux, il se répétait qu'il s'en fichait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bonheur tournait en rond autour de lui sans jamais l'atteindre. Cuddy et Wilson paraissaient très heureux, et lui il se sentait désespérément seul. Maintenant, il était seul chez lui. Chaque fois qu'il regardait l'heure, il imaginait où ils en étaient et ça le rendait d'autant plus malade que la soirée avançait. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil, mais il avait un plan pour le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Il se leva tôt le lendemain, il n'en pouvait plus de rester couché sans fermer l'œil. Il prit ses affaires pour la journée et partit pour l'hôpital, à pieds puisqu'il y avait laissé sa voiture la veille. L'air frais de l'aube lui fit du bien. Il avait vite parcouru la distance entre chez lui et l'hôpital et il était déçu que sa promenade soit si courte. Il entra sous le regard halluciné de l'infirmière de garde, qui regarda l'heure pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle voyait. Il était sept heures tapantes. House lui jeta à peine un regard. Il déposa ses affaires dans son bureau et ressortit de l'hôpital. Il repartit parcourir les rues désertes du quartier, et repassa devant le restaurant de la veille. Il n'avait pas rêvé ce restaurant, c'était déjà ça. Sa jambe le fit souffrir pour la première fois de la journée, il avala deux comprimés de Vicodin. Il continua à arpenter les rues encore un peu, pensivement, puis il prit un café dans un bar nommé « Lisa's Coffee ». Il avait choisit le bistrot au hasard, et il sourit quand il vit le nom inscrit en lettres dorées sur le chocolat noir accompagnant son breuvage. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de martyriser les deux tourtereaux. Il avait décidé de frapper d'un coup de maître cette fois-ci, non que cette histoire l'agaçât, mais il était quelque part vexé que personne ne lui en ait rien dit. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils avaient des dizaines de bonnes raisons de n'avoir rien dit. Et après tout, peut-être que la nuit dernière était la première… Mais il n'avait rien su pour le restaurant, donc il l'avait mauvaise et il allait se venger durement, très durement. Il souriait de sa propre cruauté.

Il reprit lentement le chemin de Princeton Plainsboro, fit quelques détours, il était encore en avance et il ne voulait pas faire se plaisir à Cuddy. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas la cueillir trop tôt le matin, surtout après la nuit qu'elle avait dû passer. Son sourire se fendit en une grimace à cette idée. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Cuddy et Wilson, et puis quoi encore ?

Il était 08h30 quand il arriva de nouveau dans le hall, face à la même infirmière pliant bagage après sa garde. Elle leva le regard vers lui et un sourire lui tira le coin de la bouche. Il croisa son regard et lui lâcha un mince sourire en retour. Dès qu'il tourna le dos, elle décrocha le téléphone de l'accueil et composa le numéro de la Doyenne.

« Ca y est, il vient d'arriver. »

House se retourna, la vit raccrocher et lui lança un regard explicite. Elle haussa les épaules en souriant. Il se sentait épié, comme si Cuddy avait peur qu'il découvre quelque chose. Ah si elle savait que c'était trop tard ! Il monta dans son bureau. Les trois mousquetaires n'étaient pas là, ils avaient l'habitude de venir plus tard, étant donné que leur patron arrivait toujours en retard. Il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre son plan à exécution. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Il se rendit au bureau de Cuddy qui était déjà visiblement très affairée. Il entra sans frapper, elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle était débout et rangeait quelques dossiers et n'entendit qu'au dernier moment le bruit reconnaissable de la canne qui s'avançait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et poussa un cri, House était juste derrière elle. Il sourit aussi largement qu'il pouvait, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui. Vous êtes tombé du lit, avez fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Je me suis fait repéré par le chien de garde à l'entrée on dirait…

- Vous esquivez ma question, c'est mauvais signe.

Il s'assit et la regarda quelques instants. Elle ne présentait aucun signe de ce qui avait pu se passer la veille, ses traits n'étaient pas tirés, elle n'avait pas abusé du maquillage. Elle était parfaitement éveillée et opérationnelle. Il la trouvait exceptionnelle. Il eut envie de la tester un peu :

- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier soir ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Moi j'ai passé une très agréable soirée !

Elle leva son regard sur lui pour la première fois.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, mais si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander que le contenu de ma soirée, vous pourriez me laisser travailler en paix.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée car j'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit. Et vous pouvez me croire, des nuits comme ça, on ne les oublie pas facilement !

- Atterrissez House, ce sont encore vos fantasmes qui vous jouent des tours. Vous ne dormez plus maintenant alors arrêtez de me harceler avec vos idioties.

Il se tut simplement, lui souriant toujours. Son regard était perçant et Cuddy ne parvenait pas à se concentrer en sentant son regard planté sur elle. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte :

- Dehors ! Si vous n'avez pas de travail à cette heure matinale, moi j'en ai !

Il sourit intérieurement. Le piège se refermait. Il se retourna, se leva, un sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de la sortie mais s'arrêta devant elle, lui faisant face. Il était tout près d'elle, et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide lui lançaient des éclairs. Il claqua brusquement la porte du bout de sa canne et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Cuddy sursauta, elle voulut s'échapper en reculant mais son dos heurta le mur derrière elle. House leva sa main gauche et la posa sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les éclairs avaient disparu, laissant place au désarroi et certainement à un peu d'effroi aussi.

- House, qu'est ce que vous faîtes…

Elle glissa ses mains entre elle et lui et le repoussa doucement. Il lâcha sa canne et la rapprocha de lui en passant sa main droite dans son dos. Il plongea son visage dans son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud agiter ses cheveux.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que je crie.

Il se redressa, laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. Elle soupira silencieusement de soulagement, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il souriait toujours. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas frappé, donc ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, ce qui signifiait qu'avec Wilson ce n'était pas du sérieux.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous frapper.

- Allons Cuddy, vous savez aussi bien que vous n'oserez pas frapper un infirme…

Son regard glissa de ses yeux à ses lèvres, et il approcha de nouveau son visage du sien, sa main n'ayant toujours pas quitté sa joue. Il n'eut pas le temps d'accomplir son geste car tout à coup, Cuddy détendit les bras avec force, le repoussant violemment. Il fut surpris et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba lourdement en arrière, sur sa canne qu'il avait laissée tombée plus tôt. Il était mal tombé, et sa cuisse et son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il gardait la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez cru ? Sortez de mon bureau ! »

Il s'était redressé et avait reçu ces derniers mots en pleine figure, le regard de Cuddy était plus meurtrier que jamais. Il se releva difficilement, montrant sa faiblesse pour qu'elle culpabilise de l'avoir si violemment rejeté. Mais quand il croisa son regard, elle ne s'était pas adoucit, elle semblait même plus enragée. Il ne discuta pas et sortit en silence. Elle claqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'était attendu à une réaction brutale, il avait volontairement poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais devait avouer qu'il était tout de même un peu surpris.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il se rendit immédiatement après au bureau de Wilson. Quand son ami le vit arriver dans ce piteux état, il se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé de son bureau.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

- Mais c'est l'autre chienne qui m'a agressée ! Elle est folle de moi je te dis, mais là elle a dépassé les bornes !

- Attends, de qui tu parles ?

- T'en connais beaucoup toi, qui soient assez enragées pour me faire ça ?

- Euh… Tu veux dire que c'est Cuddy ? C'est Cuddy qui t'a fait ça ?!

- Complètement timbrée, je te le dis moi !

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement ?

- Ben je suis entré dans le bureau et elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus ! Et sous le coup de la surprise l'infirme que je suis n'a pas pu garder son équilibre, et je me suis étalé sur le dos, et elle m'est tombée dessus comme une enclume ! Je te jure qu'elle m'a brisé en mille morceaux…

- Arrête ton délire. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- … (regard innocent)

- Tu as dû lui faire un sacré coup si c'est vraiment elle qui t'a fait tomber. Et si tu ne me le dis pas, j'irai lui demander et elle me dira. Alors autant que tu me dises tout de suite, que je sois prêt à affronter sa fureur.

- Ca te plaît, hein, quand elle est chaude comme ça ?

- Oh arrête tes imbécilités, c'est pas le moment.

- Allez avoue, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de la retrouver avant qu'elle se calme !

Wilson le regarda dans les yeux, le fixant avec tout le sérieux du monde. House sentit que le doute commençait à germer en lui. Mais il aimait être en position de force.

- Tu es arrivé tôt ce matin, t'as call girl t'a abandonné ?

- Et bien les nouvelles vont vite dans cette maison… Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse là, tout de suite ? Pourquoi tu essaies d'esquiver ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

Wilson restait silencieux. Il était habitué aux sarcasmes de son ami, mais dans la situation où il était, il avait peur que, pour une fois, House voulut en venir à quelque chose. Il soupira. House se demandait s'il allait avoir la patience de le faire craquer, ou s'il allait lui balancer froidement qu'il avait tout découvert.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? (Wilson s'attendait à un sarcasme pour réponse)

Ce fut au tour de House de rester silencieux. Ils se toisaient du regard, chacun cherchant un signe dans l'attitude de l'autre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Wilson l'autorisa à entrer. Cuddy ouvrit la porte, aperçut House qui tourna vers elle un regard neutre, elle dit simplement qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et se retira aussitôt. Les deux amis se fixèrent de nouveau du regard.

- Je suis au courant.

- Tu es au courant de quoi ? (Wilson tentait de rester impassible, pensant que House lui faisait du chantage mais ne savait rien en réalité.)

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Wilson commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Devait-il encore feindre l'ignorance ou devait-il jouer cartes sur tables, au risque de dévoiler un secret alors que House bluffait ?

- Tu bluffes ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Non, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Parce que tu as tant de choses que ça à me cacher ?

- Sors de mon bureau.

- Quoi ? Tu vires ton meilleur et ton seul ami de ton bureau ?! (avec son air faussement outré)

- Tu me fatigues, House…

- C'est parce que tu as hâte de la retrouver c'est ça ?

- MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER AVEC CA ?

Wilson regretta vite de s'être laissé emporter par son impatience. House sourit à son air dépité, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

- Ah. Et là tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ?

- Mais dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse !

- OK. Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Quoi ?

- Allez, arrête. Je vous ai vus.

Wilson plaça sa main sur son visage et soupira.

- Alors c'était ça…

- Alors ?

- Ca fait trois mois…

- QUOI ? (House sortit de ses gonds) Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Non, quand est-ce que VOUS comptiez rendre l'évènement public ?

Wilson était exaspéré devant l'attitude de son ami.

- Ben, en fait…

Sa voix se tut. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il n'y avait que lui qu'ils avaient tenus dans l'ignorance.

- Non, ne me dis pas que…

- Ben… Si…

- Alors tout le monde le savait, et personne ne m'a rien dit ?!

- Ecoute tu n'as aucune raison de le prendre comme ça…

- Mais tu rigoles ?!

House hurlait à présent. Jusque là il avait été relativement peu affecté par cette histoire, mais il était à présent profondément vexé. Il retomba dans le canapé d'où il s'était brusquement levé, sa jambe ne le portant plus.

- Tout ça parce que tu avais peur que je fasse tout foirer.

- Avoue que mes craintes étaient un peu justifiées…

House était un peu perdu. Tout le monde savait, sauf lui. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, l'infirmière de l'accueil, les aides soignantes, la femme de ménage, tous. Et lui il ne savait pas. Mais comment était-ce possible qu'il n'en ait pas entendu parler ? Il comprit très vite que tout le monde était de mèche pour lui cacher, c'était la seule explication. C'était un complot, un complot contre lui. Un complot pour le tenir à distance.

- Et vous avez dit à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je sois au courant. Et tout le monde s'est rangé… (il croyait halluciner)

Wilson savait que ce n'était pas une question, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'acquiescer. House releva ses yeux perdus dans le vide vers son ami. Ils brillaient. Wilson soutint son regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Cuddy ?

House eut un rictus, il ne voulait plus entendre ce nom. Il sortit de la poche de sa veste le papier de chocolat qu'il avait conservé. Il se leva à l'aide de sa canne. Wilson se leva pour l'aider mais il refusa d'un geste qu'il s'approche.

- Ne sois pas ridicule…

- Lâche-moi les bask'.

- Alors ça y est, le misanthrope se referme ?

- C'est justifié, non ?! (il hurlait de nouveau)

Il fusillait son ami du regard, et Wilson fut un bref instant intimidé par la fureur qui émanait de lui. Pourtant il lui fit face, car si lui il ne le faisait pas, alors personne ne le ferait.

- Tu… (il hésita) … Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ?

- Pfff… Si j'étais jaloux je t'aurais déjà étalé d'un seul coup de poing.

Wilson n'insista pas. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que House le menace, et il comprit qu'il était affecté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. House fit le tour du canapé, passa devant le bureau et y jeta furtivement le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Wilson vit son geste mais n'y prêta qu'une brève attention. House ouvrit la porte du bureau, Wilson n'avait pas bougé. Il se retourna avant de sortir et adressa une dernière parole à l'oncologue :

- Vous avez l'air très heureux ensemble, alors je vous souhaite que ça dure, même si c'est sans moi. »

Et il s'éclipsa, claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui. Wilson n'avait pas l'intention de le rattraper ou de le suivre. Il soupira, debout et seul au milieu de son bureau. Il sentait que cette dispute allait être dure à surpasser. Le regard toujours plongé dans le vide, il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Un éclat doré attira son attention, il prit le papier que House avait laissé sur le bout du meuble, et il murmura les quelques lettres imprimées :

« Lisa's Coffee… »

Il sourit tristement en reconnaissant ce prénom.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

« Dr Cuddy ? Oui, House vient d'arriver. Il est en consultation.

- Il est en quoi ??

- En consultation ! Il vient d'arriver et est allé directement réaliser ses consultations !

- Je descends tout de suite.

- Euh… A vrai dire, il a l'air d'une humeur plutôt massacrante. Si je peux me permettre de donner un avis, c'est une aubaine qu'il aille faire ses consultations avec une humeur pareille. Peut-être faudrait-il le laisser en paix ?

- … Mouais… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Merci, et prévenez-moi si jamais il se passe quelque chose. »

L'infirmière de l'accueil savait très bien ce que la Doyenne entendait par « quelque chose » : un patient mécontent, un scandale, des cris, des insultes, des représailles… Et bien d'autres évènements auxquels personne ne pourrait s'attendre dans le hall d'un hôpital.

Cuddy, dans son bureau, était un peu perdue. Wilson avait été la dernière personne à voir House ce matin. Quand il l'avait rejoint dans son bureau après que House soit parti dans un état de rage peu commune, elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Elle regretta très vite de lui avoir révélé, car Wilson était devenu écarlate, et avait explosé de colère. Ca n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation. Puis, plus rien. L'équipe du service de diagnostique n'avait pas vu House de la matinée, et voilà qu'il réapparaissait à 14h00 et qu'il allait docilement faire ses consultations. Elle comprit très vite cette attitude pour le moins inhabituelle. Il valait mieux s'éviter pour le moment, le temps que les esprits se calment. Mais elle, centrée entre la colère et la rancune des deux hommes, se sentait très mal. D'un côté elle n'avait pas voulu blesser House (pensée ridicule : il fallait bien plus pour effleurer l'épaisse carapace du misanthrope). De l'autre côté, elle ne supportait pas de voir Wilson dans un état pareil, et pour si peu ! Elle sentait que cette dispute, dans laquelle elle n'était pourtant pas directement impliquée, retentissait sur sa relation avec lui. Elle le sentait s'éloigner. Elle avait peur de le perdre. A vrai dire elle avait eu peur de le perdre dès le début, elle savait que « l'épisode House » allait être un cap dur à franchir. Et là, elle était en plein dedans. L'angoisse montait en elle sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle redoutait l'instant fatidique où elle devrait affronter le regard bleu et glacial de son employé.

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. La colère de House s'apaisa quelque peu. A croire qu'avec le temps, tout s'efface vraiment. Au bout de deux jours, il avait réussi à ne pas croiser une seul fois ni Wilson ni Cuddy, et il se dit qu'ils l'évitaient tout aussi soigneusement que lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour monter à l'étage, et se rendre dans son bureau. Les trois mousquetaires étaient dans la salle de conférence adjacente. Quand il entra, il laissa échapper un « bonjour » glacial qui indiquait clairement la couleur. Aucun d'eux ne se tourna vers lui. Il demanda vaguement s'il y avait un cas, tous secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Il acquiesça et entra dans son bureau. Les deux maîtres des lieux avaient dû mettre tout le monde au parfum. Ils savaient vraisemblablement qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. Ils l'ignoraient, c'était tant mieux. Il ressortit pour effectuer ses heures de consultation quotidiennes, mais il fut désespéré de voir que Cameron le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. « Faut pas rêver… » pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Elle entra avec lui. Ils fixèrent la porte en face d'eux. S'en suivit un silence gêné.

« Vous allez en consultation vous aussi ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- J'essaie de vous cerner.

- Pfff…

-On va continuer à tous s'éviter pendant longtemps encore ?

- Ben disons jusqu'à ce qu'un cas se présente.

- C'est ridicule !

- Ben fallait y penser avant. »

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, House sortit sans la regarder et se dirigea vers la salle d'examen. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'y était pas entré, et il devait avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y surgir sans frapper, de faire sursauter la patronne et de voir son air excédé. Après il l'aurait fait sourire avec une de ses répliques inattendues, puis il serait parti comme il était venu. Il vit Wilson appuyé sur le coin de son bureau. Il détourna son regard et chassa de son esprit ces dernières pensées. Cameron avait raison : c'était ridicule. Il fallait que ça cesse, mais comment ? Tout était changé, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ca faisait une semaine. Cuddy n'en pouvait plus. Les premiers jours, elle l'avait évité, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter, mais maintenant ce n'était plus tenable. Il effectuait ses consultations avec acharnement, il prenait même de l'avance ! Elle n'avait aucun écho de patients mécontents ou outrés de la conduite de leur médecin. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Cette attitude la désespérait. Chaque nouvelle journée, elle s'installait dans son bureau, remplissant l'éternelle paperasse, gérant les innombrables dossiers. Elle en cherchait bien un qui pourrait intéresser le diagnosticien, mais c'était peine perdue, rien à l'horizon. Elle remarquait que la paperasse non remplie par le service de diagnostique diminuait dangereusement, comme si House s'était soudain décider à effectuer cette tâche lui-même. Chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans son bureau, elle espérait que ce serait lui. Chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, elle avait un maigre espoir que ce soit pour une nouvelle catastrophe qu'il aurait provoqué. Ses irruptions intempestives dans son bureau finirent par cruellement lui manquer. Les accès de rage de Wilson avaient disparu, mais il restait une trace presque imperceptible des évènements récents dans son attitude, des allusions douteuses, des regards dénudés de sens. L'opportunité se présenta en fin d'après-midi. Un patient dont les symptômes récurrents se présentaient pour la quatrième fois alors qu'ils avaient parfaitement été traités à chaque hospitalisation. Enfin du piquant… Elle prit le dossier et monta à l'étage. House n'était pas dans son bureau, comme elle s'y attendait. Foreman lui indiqua qu'il devait traîner quelque part à l'étage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui courir après, et encore moins de le bipper. C'était trop facile. Elle repartit vers l'ascenseur, et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Il entra, et elle le suivit à l'intérieur, entrant de justesse alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle. Elle inspira profondément et se lança :

« Bonjour…

- Bonjour… Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? (il ne la regardait pas, son regard était fixé sur la porte devant lui)

- J'ai un cas pour vous. (elle lui tendit le dossier, il le prit et l'ouvrit, faisant signe de le lire). Un homme, la cinquantaine. Crampes abdominales et douleurs soulagées après défécation, alternance de diarrhée et de constipation, ballonnements, passage de mucus dans le rectum. Tout ceci de manière chronique depuis plus d'un an et la cause reste toujours inconnue.

House releva la tête du dossier et le referma d'un coup sec de sa main libre. En lui tendant, il répondit simplement :

- Syndrome de Wharton.

- Vérifiez ça avec votre équipe, je vous laisse le soin de lui donner le traitement.

Elle était sidérée par l'esprit brillant de House depuis longtemps, et toujours impressionnée par sa vivacité. Cependant, elle voulait l'obliger à renouer avec son équipe, pour que la situation revienne peu à peu à la normale. Elle ne prit pas le dossier qu'il lui rendait. Elle sentit son visage se tourner vers elle. Elle leva timidement son regard vers lui, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il la fixait d'un regard neutre. Terriblement neutre. Pas un sourire, aucune tristesse non plus. Rien. L'indifférence totale. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, mais il ne sortit pas.

- Dans ce cas je remonte faire part de ce cas à mon équipe. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas je partirai tout de suite après mes consultations aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à faire.

Elle le toisa un instant du regard. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette indifférence était-elle de la froideur ? Pire, de la haine ?

- Aucun problème. »

Et elle sortit de l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermaient derrière elle. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans son bureau, priant pour que Wilson n'y soit pas. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Elle alla à la fenêtre et contempla le gazon printanier. Elle savait que le cap aurait été difficile, mais elle avait espéré que ça passerait avec le temps. Elle ne pensait pas que ça puisse se passer comme ça. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu perdre House. Parce que c'était bel et bien ça : elle l'avait perdu. Il l'ignorait royalement. Lui et Wilson ne se parlaient plus. Il s'était coupé d'eux. C'était trop bête. Elle tenait à lui au moins autant qu'à Wilson, même si la nature du lien était différente. Elle se sentait nulle : à en vouloir toujours plus, elle avait tout gâché. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ce n'était plus possible.

Comme il l'avait dit, House partit plus tôt ce jour là. Le patient se remettait très bien, il avait visé juste, comme d'habitude. Diagnostique en cinq secondes, à peine le temps d'énumérer les symptômes. Cuddy se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir à faire. Si elle s'écoutait, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle serait allée lui rendre visite chez lui, un soir. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment il allait réellement, derrière sa palissade. Elle décida de céder à cette envie, mais pas le soir même, après tout, s'il était occupé. Non, le lendemain, elle irait.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Il était 08h00 du matin. Cuddy arrivait à l'hôpital avec Wilson. Ils avaient passé la soirée et la nuit précédente ensemble, et aujourd'hui ils pouvaient enfin venir travailler ensemble, puisque tout le monde était au courant. Toute la soirée, Cuddy avait été dans un état second. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Wilson de son intention de rendre visite à House, mais elle s'en voulait d'être obligée de lui cacher. La situation devenait tellement ridicule, et si compliquée ! Elle espérait juste que son compagnon n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée, rejoignant chacun leur bureau. Lorsque Cuddy entra dans le sien, elle éprouva un étrange sentiment de soulagement. Soulagement de quoi ? D'être enfin seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait quand House aurait ouvert sa porte ? Soulagée d'avoir un peu d'air et d'intimité ? Elle avait parfois l'impression que Wilson l'étouffait avec ses débordements d'attention, de tendresse, de sollicitude. Elle avait besoin de liberté, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule de temps en temps, mais elle en avait de moins en moins l'occasion. Elle avait un peu honte de ses propres sentiments, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'en fait, elle ne supportait déjà plus qu'il soit toujours partout avec elle, comme un bon toutou. Sa conduite arrivait parfois à l'exaspérer.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça, elle avait enlevé sa veste et l'avait suspendue au porte-manteau dans l'entrée, puis s'était avancée jusqu'à son bureau. Deux piles de dossiers avaient déjà été déposées dessus, comme chaque matin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'assit dans son fauteuil qu'elle remarqua la fine enveloppe déposée bien en évidence, entre les deux piles.

Il était plus de quinze heures lorsque, la même journée, Cameron entra en trombe dans la salle de conférence, surprenant Chase en train de faire des mots fléchés. Le patient que House leur avait confié la veille, avec le syndrome de Wharton était en voie de rémission complète, toute l'équipe en était ravie, mais House manquait à l'appel. Il ne s'était pas pointé en consultation à 14h00, comme chaque jour depuis le début de la semaine. Chase secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Cameron avait bipé Wilson, qui les rejoignait à présent. Contrairement à eux, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de l'absence du diagnosticien. Mieux (ou pire ?) : il semblait s'en contrefoutre. C'est alors que Foreman débarqua avec un air grave, et lança à l'assemblée :

« Cuddy arrive avec sa mine des mauvais jours…

Et en effet, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La Cuddy qui entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle de conférence avançait d'un pas peu assuré. D'ailleurs, elle ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle semblait gênée, confuse et surtout très tendue. Elle était visiblement trop crispée pour articuler une phrase, alors Cameron tenta une timide approche :

- Le patient se remet très bien du syndrome de Wharton. Il supporte plutôt bien le traitement. House devait vous faire un rapport mais… il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Cuddy releva son regard qui fixait jusque là le sol, se força à sourire, mais elle grimaça plus qu'autre chose. Ses yeux brillaient bizarrement, son teint vira au rose. Après un silence, elle articula quelques mots, presque trop bas pour qu'on puisse les entendre :

- Oui, je sais.

Devant l'incompréhension générale, elle tendit une enveloppe vaguement chiffonnée devant elle, enveloppe qu'elle avait jusque là tenue dissimulée sous ses bras croisés. Comme personne n'osait bouger, Wilson finit par saisir le papier et en sortit une unique feuille de papier, écrite d'une main qu'il connaissait bien. Il écarquilla les yeux et faillit s'étouffer. Il se tourna vers Cuddy, comme pour chercher une confirmation à ce qu'il venait de lire. Elle acquiesça.

- Mais t'as reçu ça quand ? (le tutoiement ne choqua personne)

- C'était ce matin sur mon bureau.

- Ce matin ?! Mais t'aurais pas pu m'en parler plus tôt ?

Il lui en voulait visiblement. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna et sortit vivement de la pièce. Wilson la regarda partir, éberlué. Son regard se plongea un instant dans le vide, la lettre toujours à la main. Soudain, il reprit ses esprits et se lança à la poursuite de Cuddy, laissant s'échouer la lettre sur la table. L'équipe de House, au complet, ne comprenait rien. Cameron saisit la feuille que Wilson avait laissée tomber, encore plus chiffonnée, et elle reconnut l'écriture de House. Avec la même expression que Wilson quelques secondes plus tôt, elle lut à voix haute, pour ses deux acolytes :

_- Lettre de démission_ ?? »

Cuddy quitta l'hôpital quelques minutes après que Wilson ait quitté son bureau. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire avant qu'elle ne découvre cette fichue lettre : aller voir House chez lui. Elle savait que Wilson risquait de faire la même chose qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas important. Elle prit sa voiture et roula aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le domicile de son ex-employé. Elle n'espérait pas vraiment pouvoir changer les choses, ni même obtenir une explication. Elle espérait juste qu'il ouvrirait sa porte, le temps pour elle de voir qu'il allait bien, ou pas. Elle laissa la voiture plus ou moins au milieu de la route devant chez lui. Elle marcha jusqu'au perron, son cœur accélérant ses battements à chacun de ses pas. Brusquement, elle se figea. Les volets de l'appartement de House étaient fermés, et dessus une pancarte avait été fraîchement accrochée : « Vendu ». Prise de court, elle retourna à sa voiture, prit son portable dans son sac et appela Stacy. C'était le dernier recours qu'elle avait. Où le chercher après ça ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Cuddy se tenait à la fenêtre de son bureau et observait pensivement le gazon printanier. Elle souriait toute seule, se rappelant d'une scène semblable, cinq ans plus tôt. Et oui : ça faisait maintenant cinq printemps que cette lettre avait atterrit sur son bureau. Elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris depuis pour retrouver la trace de House. Elle était allée chez lui, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait appelé Stacy, mais elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle avait fait la tournée de tous les bars, pensant le trouver au bord du coma éthylique dans l'un d'eux. Après un mois, elle avait fait des recherches dans tout le secteur hospitalier du New jersey, dans l'espoir de tomber sur un mystérieux Dr. House. Elle avait étendu ses recherches aux Etats voisins, en vain. Pas une trace d'un certain Dr. Grégory House. Puis, elle avait fait des recherches internationales. Elle avait ensuite abandonné la dénomination « Docteur », et elle avait simplement cherché Grégory House. Elle avait trouvé ses parents dans l'Illinois, qui n'avaient pas plus de renseignements qu'elle à son sujet. Depuis un an, elle avait étendu ses recherches à propos d'un simple Grégory House à l'ensemble des Etats-Unis, jusqu'à la Californie. Même si ces recherches représentaient de moins en moins de temps dans son emploi du temps, elle s'y consacrait toujours. Elle n'avait rien dit aux autres à propos de ces recherches. Elle ne faisait pas ça vraiment dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir. Elle vivait très bien sans lui, mais son départ lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge. Il l'avait prise de court, et elle n'avait jamais pu accepter de perdre à leur éternel jeu de l'emmerdeur emmerdé. C'était aussi crétin que ça. Le reste du temps, elle ne pensait jamais à lui.

Ce matin-là, elle avait trouvé la trace du passage d'un certain Grégory House sur la ligne ferroviaire de l'Union Pacific, entre San Francisco et Los Angeles. C'était il y a pratiquement cinq ans. Ca collait. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de le retrouver s'estompaient. Mais heureusement pour elle, House était le genre de personne qui ne passe pas inaperçue. Elle allait appeler chaque gare desservie entre San Francisco et Los Angeles. Elle commençait à perdre patience quand elle arriva à King City. Mais, par un heureux hasard, le chef de gare de San Luis Obispo, déjà en service il y a cinq ans, lui indiqua avec un accent latino prononcé qu'il se rappelait bien d'un type bizarre, avec une canne pour unique bagage. Elle sourit à ces mots. Il lui indiqua qu'à San Luis Obispo, il était monté dans le train pour Morro Bay. Il n'en savait pas plus. Quand elle eut raccroché, elle savait qu'il y avait relativement peu de chance pour qu'elle le retrouve, si toutefois c'était bien lui que le chef de service avait vu changer de train. Il était vraisemblablement allé s'enfoncer dans un trou perdu. Elle tournait les choses en ironie dans sa tête, et soudain un éclair traversa sa tête : oui, justement, il s'était enterré dans un trou pommé pour que personne ne le retrouve jamais ! Elle chercha une carte de la région sur Internet, et chercha le nom de tous les petits patelins du coin, les moins touristiques possibles. En suivant la logique tordue de House, elle avait peut-être une chance.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle appela un peu au hasard dans des communes de la banlieue de Morro Bay. Sans succès. Elle chercha un peu plus au Nord, vers San Simeon. Une fois, elle tomba sur un homme d'une voix excessivement rugueuse, ce qui la fit un peu rire sur le coup. Mais il était plutôt sympathique, et il ne se moqua pas d'elle quand elle lui expliqua sa situation. Elle fut un peu surprise quand il lui demanda, en fin de conversion, de laisser un numéro, juste au cas où il entendrait parler d'un Grégory House dans les parages. Elle raccrocha, un peu amusée. C'était bien la première fois que le patron d'un bar pommé quelque part dans la brousse californienne lui suggérait de laisser un numéro. Pourtant, elle en avait composé des numéros. Un peu épuisée, et un peu découragée, elle laissa de côté ses recherches pour le moment. La fin commençait à creuser son estomac. L'après-midi était déjà largement entamé, et elle n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Quand elle se prenait là dedans, le temps passait toujours trop vite. Peut-être qu'après tout, elle accordait trop d'importance à cette histoire, que le temps était venu de tirer un trait sur le passé. Il était peut-être temps d'oublier définitivement Grégory House.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Dans le bar du centre du village, c'était l'effervescence de la fin de matinée. L'heure de l'apéro approchait, et chacun se préparait à déjeuner. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale. C'était le début du printemps, et les oiseaux chantaient partout. Des amis prenaient un verre sur la terrasse, une tablée était concentrée sur un poker, bière à la main, depuis une heure. Une famille déjeunait déjà à l'extérieur, profitant de la douceur du soleil. Au bar, un homme sirotait un verre de bourbon. Ici, on l'appelait simplement « l'ermite », car personne ne connaissait son nom. Il vivait dans la maison de l'ancien curé, à l'écart du village, en haut de la colline à l'orée de la forêt. Personne ne montait jamais là-haut, comme il l'avait lui-même demandé le jour de son arrivée, il y a cinq ans. Soudain, le téléphone du bar sonna, troublant la tranquillité du paisible endroit. Ce téléphone était le lien principal du village avec le reste du monde. Ici, pas de mairie, ou de sheriff, ou d'on ne sait quoi encore. C'était un peu le téléphone « officiel » du coin, et le tenant du bar jouait parfois le rôle de coursier. Ce dernier posa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer avec un vieux chiffon et décrocha. D'une voix rugueuse, il répondit à son interlocuteur. L'ermite, à un mètre de là, l'observait vaguement. Une flamme soudaine s'alluma dans ses yeux quand il entendit le barman prononcer le nom de Grégory House. Maintenant tout à fait intéressé par la conversation qu'avait le coursier, il lui fit signe de demander un numéro à la personne au bout du fil.

« Ecoutez, vous pouvez toujours me laisser un numéro, et si j'en entends parler, je vous rappellerai.

Il griffonna un nom et un numéro sur le premier bout de papier qui lui tomba sous la main.

- Mais je vous en prie. Bonne journée à vous, et bon courage.

Il raccrocha et regarda son client dans les yeux, comme pour tenter d'y lire quelque chose, mais le regard qui lui répondit était impassible.

- C'était qui ? lâcha enfin l'ermite.

L'homme bourru prit le papier dans sa main et fronça les sourcils pour lire le nom qu'il venait d'écrire :

- Une certaine Lisa Cuddy.

Même s'il ne sentait plus ses jambes, l'ermite descendit de sa chaise haute et s'approcha du barman, baissant la voix :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Elle était à la recherche d'un certain Grégory House. Drôle de bonne femme, je vois pas bien pourquoi elle vient le chercher dans ce trou pommé… Jamais entendu ce nom en plus…

Mais son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son esprit semblait perdu dans des réflexions qui le dépassaient largement. Il laissa quelques pièces sur le bord du bar et s'éloigna pensivement.

- Eh ! T'oublies ton numéro. Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse moi ? Il passera jamais par là son gars ! »

L'ermite se retourna, pivotant sur sa jambe droite. Un rictus presque imperceptible tordit son visage. Le barman se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait vu ce type tordu pour la première fois, il marchait à l'aide d'une canne. Mais depuis il n'avait jamais revu la canne. Dans un soupir, il tendit le bras pour attraper le morceau de papier que le gérant lui tendait. Il quitta les lieux sans un mot de plus. Il le regarda s'éloigner, légèrement intrigué. Quand il eut disparu à l'angle de la porte, il débarrassa sa consommation : il n'avait pas bu la moitié de son verre de bourbon.

L'homme traversa le village, prenant le chemin vers la forêt. Les gens qu'il croisa le saluèrent, et il leur répondit, parfois avec un vague sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Du moins il n'y était plus. Il sortit du très petit bourg et continua, s'engouffrant dans la campagne, sur un chemin toujours plus pentu, à l'ombre des séquoias et de quelques chênes de Californie. Il n'était pas épuisé quand il arriva au sommet du sentier de terre battue. Il était habitué à cet exercice. Il se dirigea vers la modeste maison qui se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, tout en haut de la colline. Il entra, à l'intérieur tout était frais. Il troqua ses sandales pour des chaussures fermées et repartit immédiatement. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt qui s'étendait juste derrière sa résidence. Pendant près d'une heure, il avança à travers celle-ci, d'un pas assuré. Il savait visiblement où il allait, et il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté, et aucune impatience à contourner les multiples obstacles qu'il rencontra. Soudain, la forêt s'arrêta, laissant à découvert un plateau minéral, et presque immédiatement après, une vaste étendue d'eau. Il s'approcha de la grève et enleva ses chaussures. Il effleura ensuite l'eau du bout de son pied. Quand il aperçut son reflet misérable dans l'eau claire du lac Nacimiento, il releva brusquement son regard vers l'horizon. Il marcha le long de l'eau sur encore quelques dizaines de mètres. Il attint la plage et s'assit dans le sable fin, face à l'eau douce. Il resta de longues heures à contempler le paysage. Il semblait se ressourcer, comme s'il avait un profond besoin de solitude pour tout mettre à plat dans sa tête. Extérieurement, il avait plutôt l'air paisible, serein. Intérieurement, il était tout retourné. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, témoignant d'une profonde remise en cause. L'appel du matin l'avait considérablement troublé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourtant ça faisait cinq ans maintenant, il pensait avoir franchi le cap, avoir tourné la page, que c'était terminé. Un sourire illumina son visage, et il dit à voix haute, pour lui-même : « Imbécile ! » Evidemment que ce n'était pas terminé. Comment avait-il put le croire une seconde ? Il n'avait jamais oublié, même s'il s'efforçait de ne plus y penser. Aujourd'hui, son passé lui avait sauté à la gorge. Sa cruelle mémoire le torturait avec ses souvenirs les plus pénibles, les plus terribles. Entendre prononcer ce nom - son nom à lui ! - lui retournait les tripes. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Dans la bouche du barman, c'était d'autant plus troublant. Ca n'allait pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Ca compliquait drôlement la situation. Après avoir pensé à lui, il pensa à elle. Elle… Il sortit le papier griffonné à la hâte par le gérant de sa poche. Il défroissa lentement le papier avec ses doigts, lisant et relisant encore le nom qui y était inscrit, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Comment avait-elle bien pu faire pour lui mettre la main dessus, dans ce trou pommé ? Il avait espéré que jamais on ne le retrouve, il s'était donc enterré autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais la détermination de cette femme était visiblement invincible. Il fit une moue à cette idée. Lui, vaincu ? Et par Cuddy en plus ? Nan mais ça va pas ?? Il se surprit lui-même avec ses pensées. Il sentait la compétition qu'il entretenait avec sa patronne renaître après tant d'années, comme si qu'il n'avait jamais renoncé. Comme si qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. C'est à croire que le temps n'efface rien. Même au bout de cinq ans d'ermitage, rien n'avait changé. En tout cas, pas pour lui. Qu'en était-il là-bas, à l'autre bout de bout du pays, à trois fuseaux horaires d'ici, sur l'autre côte, à Princeton Plainsboro ? Il lut le numéro de téléphone et reconnut le préfixe du New Jersey. Là, au moins, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais d'ici à dire que c'était le numéro de son bureau à l'hôpital… Il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le retenir, et il avait peut-être changé. Tandis qu'il pensait, et qu'il finissait par délirer, le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Il aurait aimé se laisser aller à observer le magnifique coucher de soleil, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer de nuit par la forêt. Il renonça donc au spectacle, se leva et laissa son regard divaguer vers l'horizon une dernière fois. Enfin, il se retourna et prit le chemin du retour.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Le patron du bar ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'ermite dans cet état. Quand il était descendu pour la première fois au village après le mystérieux appel, une semaine s'était écoulée. L'homme semblait plus maigre qu'à l'accoutumée, et l'inquiétude semblait avoir ravagé son visage. Lui qui était pourtant d'habitude si neutre, si indifférent à tout, il semblait à présent bouleversé. Il ne fit pourtant pas de remarque, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue.

« Salut Will.

- Holà l'ermite ! Qu'est ce que je te sers ? Bourbon ? Quoique c'est peut-être un peu tôt.

- Non. (il se pencha un peu en avant, pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende) J'aurais besoin de téléphoner.

- OK, prends ton temps. (il lui tendit le combiné du bar, en face de lui)

- Non, j'aurais besoin d'intimité.

Le regard de l'ermite était explicite.

- Bon. Attends un instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et attendit le retour du gérant qui s'était retiré dans la partie privée de l'établissement. Celui-ci lui fit bientôt signe de le rejoindre et il s'exécuta. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, personne ne le regardait. A vrai dire, il était tôt et le bar était peu fréquenté à cette heure. C'était tant mieux. Will le conduisit jusqu'à un poste de téléphone rudimentaire dans son salon.

- Là, tu seras peinard. Sois doux en raccrochant, le bijou est prêt à rendre l'âme.

_- Merci_ vieux. »

Will retourna à son commerce, le laissant seul. Il était encore plus intrigué. Il savait que l'ermite n'avait pas le téléphone là-haut, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de téléphoner. Mais ça ne le regardait pas.

Désormais seul, l'ermite passa une main sur son visage. Il empoigna le combiné et commença à composer le numéro du Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Il raccrocha au bout de trois chiffres. Trois chiffres sur dix. Il avait réfléchi pendant des jours à ce qu'il fallait faire, sans dormir, mangeant à peine. Il avait prit une décision, il fallait au moins tenter ça, ça ne l'engageait à rien. C'était juste… juste pour être sûr. Il laissa son visage tomber dans ses mains, voulut s'arracher les cheveux. Il s'insulta intérieurement de tous les noms : imbécile, idiot, abruti, crétin, sombre con. Ah oui, quel con il faisait. Il finit par se ressaisir. S'il ne le faisait pas, il deviendrait dingue. Il dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour décrocher de nouveau, et composer lentement et sûrement le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur (et ça l'énervait de toujours le connaître). Une sonnerie… deux sonneries… il espérait que ça ne décrocherait jamais. Mais faut pas rêver :

« Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, bonjour !

- Euh… Bonjour…

- Oui, je vous écoute monsieur.

Il reprit soudainement de l'assurance.

- Je voudrais parler au directeur de l'hôpital _s'il-vous-plaît_.

- Vous l'avez prévenu de votre appel ?

- Euh, non, absolument pas.

- Je suis désolée mais le Docteur Cuddy n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mais je peux lui transférer un message si vous le souhaitez, et elle vous rappellera. Vous êtes ?

- Euh, non, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Je vous assure que ça ne pose aucun problème.

- Non, non, vraiment pas la peine. _Je vous remercie_.

- …

- Ah, et ne lui indiquez pas cet appel. Ca… Ca ne sert à rien. Au revoir. »

Il n'attendit même pas le « Au revoir » de l'hôtesse d'accueil et raccrocha (avec autant de douceur qu'il le put). Son cœur battait à la chamade. Au moins, il était fixé. Cuddy dirigeait toujours l'hôpital. Mais cette nouvelle le déconcertait encore plus. Il tenait entre ses doigts le papier chiffonné avec le fatidique numéro de téléphone.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Cuddy courait en ce début de matinée. L'été, elle préférait faire son jogging tôt le matin, pour éviter la chaleur infernale de l'après-midi. Elle traversa le parc et croisa les enfants qui se rendaient à l'école primaire. L'année scolaire n'était pas encore finie. Elle tenta d'ignorer les voix et les cris des enfants, se concentrant sur la régularité de sa respiration. Elle y arrivait à merveille d'habitude, mais ce matin-là, elle avait l'impression d'être observée. C'était une impression ridicule. Pourtant elle sentait un regard insistant braqué sur elle. A plusieurs reprises, elle se retourna brusquement, mais personne ne la suivait. Elle jetait des regards autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit personne la regarder. Elle fit une pause et but quelques gorgées d'eau glacée à la fontaine. Elle s'aspergea le visage pour se rafraîchir. Même le matin, il faisait déjà chaud. Elle soupçonnait un début de canicule. La sensation d'être observée revint alors qu'elle était pliée en deux devant la fontaine. Elle s'immobilisa, et lentement, elle leva son regard droit devant elle. Elle avait aperçu quelqu'un sur le banc un peu plus loin quand elle était arrivée, mais il n'y avait plus personne d'assis là-bas. Elle devenait paranoïaque. Mais cette sensation particulière, elle la reconnaissait. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire, et cela la fit sourire. « Arrêtez de reluquer mes fesses quand vous pensez que je ne vous vois pas ! ». Cette sensation (finalement pas si désagréable) qu'elle avait quand House plongeait son regard dans son décolleté, c'était ça qu'elle ressentait. Mais il n'y avait aucun House à l'horizon depuis bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi cette sensation renaissait soudainement ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle avait plus ou moins décidé d'abandonner ses recherches, et de l'oublier ? Ca faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait passé son dernier appel en Californie et que le gérant d'un bar lui avait demandé un numéro où la joindre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle passe à autre chose. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de prendre une bonne douche froide. C'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. La journée se passa sans qu'aucune sensation du genre ne se reproduise.

Le matin suivant, elle avait une légère appréhension en partant courir, mais elle fut soulagée de voir que la sensation avait disparu pour de bon. Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, d'une humeur radieuse, elle salua avec un grand sourire l'hôtesse d'accueil qui, en retour, lui fit une moue indécise.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Quelqu'un a laissé un mot pour vous ce matin très tôt. Je l'ai mis dans votre bureau. »

Sa bonne humeur descendit immédiatement d'un cran. Cuddy avait un mauvais pressentiment, c'est pourquoi elle ne questionna pas plus l'infirmière sur la nature du visiteur (ou de la visiteuse ?). Elle se rendit rapidement dans son bureau, saluant à peine les autres infirmières qu'elle croisa. Elle vit le mot déposé en évidence sur son bureau. Elle fit le tour et s'assit derrière. C'était une simple petite enveloppe carrée et vierge. C'était tout petit, trop petit. Elle hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Elle avait comme peur, mais peur de quoi ? Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et en sortit une petite feuille de papier blanc. Quelques lignes y étaient écrites, au simple stylo bille bleu. Elle reconnut l'écriture instantanément, et elle crut tomber de son siège sous l'effet du choc. Elle lut les quelques lignes et resta figée de stupéfaction :

_Will Anderson_

_Jerrish Mount,_

_San Luis Obispo County, _

_California._

_(Will Anderson_

_Mont Jerrish,_

_Comté de San Luis Obispo,_

_Californie.)_

Elle tourna et retourna le papier dans ses mains, à la recherche d'un mot supplémentaire, de quoi que ce soit, mais quelque chose de plus. Mais rien d'autre. Juste ces quatre lignes, qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Un nom ? Une adresse ? Un lieu ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Et qu'est ce que cela signifiait au juste ? Etait-ce une invitation ? Une suggestion ? Une question ou une affirmation ? Une devinette ? Elle se força à se calmer. Elle n'arriverait à rien si elle s'énervait. Non, c'était vraisemblablement un nom, et une adresse. Mais qui était _Will Anderson_ ? Et où était ce fameux _Jerrish Mount_ ? Elle se lança dans des recherches toute la matinée, mais elles restèrent infructueuses. Aucun _Jerrish Mount_ dans le comté californien de San Luis Obispo. San Luis Obispo… Le chef de gare à l'accent latino, la ligne vers Morro Bay… Recherches sans succès. La mémoire lui revenait, mais il lui était impossible de faire le lien entre tous les éléments. Ca clochait quelque part. Elle avait appelé des tas de patelins pommés, dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom. Ca pouvait être n'importe où entre Morro Bay et San Simeon… Ce qui réduisait le périmètre de façon considérable (environ 50 miles), par rapport à la superficie de la totalité des terres émergées de la planète. Mais c'était insuffisant. Elle n'allait quand même pas partir à l'autre bout du pays pour courir après un House qui jouait le mystérieux depuis trop longtemps, laissant l'hôpital derrière elle pour une durée indéterminée. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait, ni qui elle cherchait ! Elle ne savait pas où elle allait non plus. Que ferait-elle une fois arrivée là-bas ? Elle ferait une chasse au trésor, mais sans la carte ? Elle calculait tout ça dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse, intégrant toutes les hypothèses dans son raisonnement. De tous les points de vue, c'était de la folie furieuse de se lancer dans une telle aventure. Alors pourquoi y réfléchissait-elle toujours plus ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Lisa faisait son jogging quotidien. Elle s'arrêta à la fontaine du parc pour se désaltérer. Une impression de déjà vu flottait dans son esprit. Elle releva la tête et fixa le banc en face, un banc vide. Elle n'avait pas rêvé sa présence, elle avait eu la preuve du passage de House à Princeton la semaine passée. C'est ça qui la rendait dingue : le fait de savoir qu'il avait été là, sûrement dans ce parc, peut-être à quelques mètres d'elle… et qu'il avait juste laissé un mot. Faire tout ce chemin… juste pour laisser un mot ? Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à penser de façon aussi tordue que lui. Il était totalement imprévisible.

La fontaine ne coulait plus depuis longtemps, mais elle restait plantée devant, anéantie. L'évidence se dessinait : il fallait qu'elle tente le coup. Il fallait qu'elle aille là-bas. Peu importe ce qu'elle trouverait, ou ne trouverait pas. Elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

House sirotait son verre de bourbon au bar de Jerrish Mount. Will discutait à l'extérieur avec Jack, son ami de toujours, le plombier du village. La canicule était tombée sur la Californie depuis deux semaines, et c'était devenu insupportable. Les enfants, maintenant en vacances scolaires, restaient à l'intérieur. Dehors, le soleil les aurait assommés sur le coup. House regardait distraitement les galopins galoper () autour de lui. Autrefois, il aurait été exaspéré par leurs cris et leurs pleurs. Aujourd'hui il y était indifférent, et à tel point que lorsque l'un d'eux tomba contre ses jambes il le releva en le prenant sous les aisselles, vérifia qu'il voyait toujours clair et lui ordonna de retourner jouer. Le marmot lui fit un sourire rayonnement et s'éloigna. Un sourire furtif naquit vaguement au coin de ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas compliqué pour les villageois de comprendre qu'il était dans un état second. En effet, il était parti sans prévenir pendant une semaine à la fin du printemps. Ca faisait bien un mois qu'il était rentré maintenant, mais depuis il était dans cet état étrange. Personne ne savait d'où il revenait. Un soir, les joueurs de poker avaient évoqué le sujet, Will avait lancé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. House avait souri. Puis il était parti, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres, les laissant sur leur faim.

En cette fin d'après-midi, il prit le temps de finir son verre, et il quitta l'assemblée. Il était heureux car c'était la pleine lune, et pendant la canicule il pouvait dormir dehors, au bord du lac. Ca allait être magnifique. Il rejoignit donc sa demeure, puis il parti pour son ascension vers le plateau et le lac Nacimiento.

La voiture s'arrêta à hauteur d'un bar. L'établissement semblait être le centre d'activité du bourg, car on pouvait entendre des enfants rire et courir à l'intérieur. Cuddy remercia l'homme qui l'avait amenée de San Simeon jusqu'ici, à ce minuscule hameau que l'on appelait communément Jerrish Mount, mais qui n'était indiqué sur aucune carte. Elle descendit et la chaleur l'empoigna. Elle avait bien senti la canicule arriver, la Californie n'avait pas été épargnée. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. L'air légèrement plus frais qui en émanait dissipa sa légère hésitation et l'attira à l'intérieur. Les visages des villageois se tournèrent vers elle quand elle entra. Un silence pesant se fit. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, le coup de chaleur avait été inévitable.

« Hé ! Ca va ? (elle ne savait pas d'où venait la voix)

- Elle a pas l'air bien. Pas étonnant avec ce soleil de plomb !

- Hé, Will ! Apporte-nous de l'eau fraîche !

Elle reprit ses esprits à ce nom.

_- Will_ ? (elle avait murmuré si bas que personne ne l'avait entendue)

Un homme bourru s'approcha d'elle, un grand verre d'eau à la main, une serviette éponge humide dans l'autre. Elle leva son regard vers lui.

- Vous êtes _Will Anderson_ ?

- Ah oui, c'est moi. Par contre je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de se balader au soleil par un temps pareil ! Vous risquez la grosse insolation !

Sa voix trop rugueuse fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique dans sa tête. Un sourire illumina son visage, elle saisit le verre qu'il lui tendait et le but goulument.

- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu maintenant.

- Avant, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Il la regarda, très intrigué par cette étrangère qui avait besoin de son aide à lui. Sans répondre à son air interrogateur, elle sortit une enveloppe du sac qu'elle portait à son dos. Une très petite enveloppe, dont elle sortit une simple feuille de papier. Il s'en saisit quand elle lui tendit, et lut les quelques lignes.

- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, et cette personne a voulu que je vous rencontre.

Will n'avait pas de doute sur la personne en question. Il était à peu près sûr que cette femme était celle qui avait téléphoné. Instantanément, il comprit le stratagème qu'avait élaboré l'ermite. Avec un sourire malicieux, il répondit :

- Vous êtes toujours à la recherche de Grégory House ?

- Et quelque chose me dit que vous pouvez m'aider à le trouver.

- Vous l'avez manqué. Il est parti d'ici il y a une heure.

- Mais où est-il parti ?

- Ah ! Si seulement on le savait !

- Vous devez bien savoir où il habite ?

- Oui. Mais personne ne monte jamais là-haut.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est chez lui.

- Vous m'y conduisez ?

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris ce que je viens de dire…

- Si (elle le coupa). Vous lui direz que c'est moi qui vous aie forcé.

- Vous devez impérativement vous reposer pour le moment…

Elle lui fit un regard suppliant, et Dieu sait que c'est irrésistible quand elle fait ça !!

- Je vous montrerai la maison, mais c'est tout ! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Ils marchèrent à l'ombre des grands arbres pour mieux supporter le choc. Elle comprenait mieux son expression « monter là-haut ». En effet, c'était pentu. Au sommet, le sentier se perdit vers une maison en bois de séquoia. Will était à bout de souffle, et elle s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir entraîné jusqu'ici. Il lui désigna la maison et la salua d'un signe de tête. Il disparut quelques secondes plus tard, faisant demi-tour sur le sentier. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la maison, en fit le tour. C'était une maison simple, sans étage, pas très grande, accueillante. Elle monta les trois marches menant au perron et s'immobilisa devant la porte. Et maintenant ? Elle caressa la porte du bout de ses doigts, comme on caresse un rêve. Alors c'était tout ? La course-poursuite s'achevait maintenant, après tant d'années ? Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de le chercher, et que maintenant ça y était. Elle l'avait retrouvé, et elle était là, devant sa porte. C'était du délire. Une petite maison isolée en haut d'une colline, à l'orée de la forêt, à l'écart d'un bourg minuscule indiqué sur aucune carte. Voilà où avait atterrit le meilleur diagnosticien du pays. Elle inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle n'entendit pas un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, ni grognement agacé caractéristique, ni objet déplacé, ni pas feutrés. Elle frappa de nouveau, en vain. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et appuya doucement. La porte s'ouvrit docilement, elle n'était pas fermée à clefs. Elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur. La fraîcheur de l'endroit lui fit un bien fou, et elle entra complètement, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. L'intérieur était lumineux, le parquet était clair. D'une voix timide, elle l'appela. Personne ne répondit. Elle passa dans le séjour où trônait le piano qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle ne maîtrisa pas le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage à partir de ce moment, et qui ne la quitta plus pendant le reste de la visite. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur le vernis impeccable de l'instrument. Il y avait quelques meubles simples ici et là, mais rien de trop. C'était un mobilier rudimentaire, qui témoignait de la simplicité de la vie que l'on menait ici. Elle parcourut toutes les pièces, mais ne reconnut aucun autre objet que le piano. Le plus étrange : pas de Vicodine, ni aucun autre analgésique. Bizarrement, elle se sentait à l'aise dans la maison. Ce n'était pas top confort, mais elle supposait que c'était voulu. L'atmosphère respirait la sérénité. Elle n'avait pas très envie de quitter l'endroit, qui était frais et agréable. Mais House n'arrivait pas, alors elle dût se résoudre à rejoindre le bourg avant que la nuit tombe. Elle ne voulait pas dormir ici seule, coupée du monde. Ca avait quelque chose d'effrayant.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Lorsque Cuddy s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Pourtant elle était toujours fatiguée, car elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Will, Jack et quelques autres pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Après ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté sur ces cinq dernières années, elle avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil le reste de la nuit.

FLASH BACK – la veille au soir.

« Et vous ne saviez même pas son nom ?

- On n'a jamais eu besoin de le savoir à vrai dire. Faut dire qu'ici, on ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres. Quand il est arrivé, son regard en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Il a ordonné que personne ne monte jamais le voir là-haut, alors on lui a foutu la paix. On ne l'a pas revu pendant plusieurs mois. A la fin on ne comptait plus. Pas vrai, Jack ?

- Ouais. Moi je le croyais crevé dans sa bicoque en haut de la colline depuis longtemps. Et un beau matin il s'est pointé au bourg. Son regard était plutôt fuyant, mais il a vite compris qu'il n'y avait pas de prise de tête. Will lui a servi un verre, et comme aucun de nous ne lui posait de question c'est lui qui a fini par nous parler. Peut-être un peu agressif au début.

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit venu ici, murmura Cuddy pour elle-même. Il a pu refaire sa vie.

- On savait pas d'où il venait, mais certainement de très loin, reprit Will. Et il avait du en voir de belles dans sa vie. Il nous a jamais parlé de son passé, alors on lui a jamais demandé. Bien sûr il parlait pas à grand monde au début. Au bout d'un an ou deux, ca a commencé à se décoincer. Et puis il y a eu Carla…

- Carla ? sursauta Cuddy (un prénom féminin, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe). C'est qui Carla ?

- Ah cette histoire… Carla avait cinq ans à l'époque. C'est une gamine qui vit deux maisons plus loin avec ses parents. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

- Une petite fille ?

- La gamine jouait près de la rivière avec trois ou quatre autres gosses. Oh, un ruisseau de quelques centimètres de profondeur, rien de bien méchant. La petite a glissé, le truc bête. Et sa tête s'est fracassée sur un rocher. C'était atroce. Le sang partout, sur ses vêtements, sur les vêtements de son père désemparé, le ruisseau teint en rouge vif. Si l'ermite n'avait pas été là à ce moment, elle y serait restée. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais quand les secours sont arrivés un quart d'heure plus tard, ils ont affirmé qu'il lui a sauvé la vie. Un brave type. Et d'une modestie hors pair. Il n'a jamais reconnu l'avoir sauvée. N'empêche que depuis la gamine le colle à vie.

Les deux amis rirent à l'unisson.

- Et puis évidemment, il s'est carrément ouvert depuis. Ca a été l'élément déclencheur."

Cuddy était sidérée. Elle n'était plus sûre qu'il parlait du même House à cet instant. Comment ce faisait-il qu'un House fermé très hermétiquement à l'humanité s'ouvre soudainement en grand, pour venir au secours d'une gamine qu'il n'a jamais vue avant ? C'était invraisemblable. Avait-il finalement au fond de lui une vague notion du mot « responsabilité » ? Et le plus déconcertant, c'est que Will ait utilisé le mot « modestie ». Elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible de mettre « House » et « modestie » dans une phrase affirmative.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur récit jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils en virent à son fameux appel, à elle. Elle se sentit rougir. De leur point de vue, son intrusion dans la nouvelle vie de House était très inopportune ! Elle se sentit un peu mal, se demandant si finalement elle avait bien fait de venir. Il n'était pas trop tard pour reculer… Mais au sourire que Will lui adressait, elle comprit vite que la suite de l'histoire était tout aussi invraisemblable. Quand Will eut achevé de décrire le trouble inédit dont « l'ermite » était atteint depuis son appel, Cuddy ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté elle était flattée, et même troublée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur House. De l'autre elle était effrayée. Le House décrit par Will et Jack ne ressemblait pas, ou ne ressemblait plus au House qu'elle avait connu. Pourtant c'était le même, il n'y avait pas de doute.

RETOUR DANS LE PRESENT – fin de matinée.

Elle avait chaud. Will l'avait aimablement hébergée dans sa chambre d'amis. Elle se leva, encore plus indécise que la veille et décida de prendre une douche froide avant de rejoindre le bar. L'eau qui coulait fit du bien et détendit l'ensemble de ses muscles. Un léger mal de crâne lui rappela le coup de chaleur de la veille, à son arrivée. Elle n'avait rien mangé, mais elle n'avait pas faim. En réalité, des crampes lui retournaient l'estomac. Elle était trop tendue. Elle savait que House pouvait être dans le bar en ce moment même, à quelques mètres d'elle. Si elle tendait l'oreille, elle pourrait peut-être même entendre ses éclats de voix. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés pour les démêler et les essora. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, d'un short et d'un simple débardeur. Elle s'observa quelques secondes dans la glace et soupira. Pourquoi était-elle si mal que ça ?? Elle comprit soudain comment il était possible de traverser le pays de part en part pour ne laisser qu'un petit mot. Elle était à l'étage, et la porte derrière elle donnait directement dans le bar, au fond. Elle l'entrouvrit et distingua l'activité qu'il y avait dans le bar. Les quelques personnes qui la virent firent comme si que rien n'était. Il avait été convenu que personne ne dirait rien à House à propos de sa présence. D'un regard circulaire, elle parcourut la salle. Elle entendit sa voix avant de le voir, assis sur une chaise haute, au bar. Alors elle sortit complètement de la pièce où elle se trouvait, referma très silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le seuil, en haut de l'escalier, cala sa tête entre deux barreaux de la rambarde et l'observa longuement. Il était presque dos à elle, mais quand il se tournait pour parler à la personne à côté de lui, elle pouvait très bien voir son visage. Et Will n'avait pas menti. C'était un House souriant, et un peu crispé qui se tenait là. Il portait des vêtements en lin pas repassés, qui lui donnaient un air négligé, mais pas plus que ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il semblait être simplement en vacances. « De très longues vacances » pensa-t-elle en se souriant à elle-même. Physiquement, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, quoique sûrement un peu plus bronzé. Elle nota l'absence de canne, qui devenait très intrigante. Elle avait oublié d'évoquer ce détail avec Will la veille, mais ce n'était pas très important à cet instant. Elle écouta la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'observer sans être vue pendant des heures. Il était loin, très loin le New jersey, et l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro. Les crampes dans son estomac s'étaient transformées en agréables petits picotements.

« Toi ! (il désignait Will) Tu as un sourire en coin depuis que je suis arrivé ce matin. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ! (le sourire de Will s'élargit encore, il avait remarqué que Cuddy était perchée à la rambarde de l'escalier depuis longtemps, et il se retenait à présent pour ne pas éclater de rire) Ah mais c'est de pire en pire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette baraque ?! »

Bien sûr, House disait cela sur le ton de la rigolade, mais il sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude du village ce matin. De plus, des frissons le parcouraient, lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Les frissons quand il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler par Cuddy. Justement, un de ces frissons lui fit renverser son verre quand il entendit une voix terriblement familière derrière lui :

« House.

Will sursauta quand la moitié du breuvage vint s'échouer sur lui, mais il ne poussa pas de juron. L'instant était trop précieux, et vu la tête que faisait House au son de cete voix, ça promettait d'être riche en couleurs ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lentement, il se retourna sur sa chaise, et il la vit. Elle se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, humidifiant légèrement le haut de son débardeur. Son regard passa sur tout son corps, de son visage à ses pieds, pour revenir à son visage. Sa bouche restait entrouverte, et rien ne s'en échappait. Et elle, elle lui souriait timidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, maintenant. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose ! Et vite ! Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien Cuddy fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, elle leva un doigt menaçant dans sa direction, et avec un sourire ravageur, lui lança :

- J'ai un bon millier de raisons de vous tuer à la seconde.

- Je vous en prie, il y a des enfants dans la salle. Mais je vous donne l'autorisation de me frapper très fort…

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, faisant mine d'attendre une bonne rasade de coups. Quand, au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle ne vint pas, il ouvrit timidement les yeux, son expression faussement craintive toujours plaquée sur son visage.

- Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour assouvir mes envies de meurtre.

- Ca veut dire que… je suis pardonné ?

- NON !

House jeta un regard autour de lui. Tous les regards étaient naturellement tournés vers eux, et le silence commençait à se faire pesant. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un air excédé et se leva.

- Will, mets ça sur ma note.

- Ok vieux. »

Il avança vers Cuddy et la prit par le poignet, l'attirant à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas très envie de se donner en spectacle. Cuddy prit son sac de sa main libre en sortant, se laissant guider par House qui l'emmenait à présent en dehors du bourg, sur le sentier qui menait chez lui. Le soleil était toujours aussi accablant.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Le Soleil était presque à son zénith et le chemin pour rejoindre le sommet de Jerrish Mount les assomma. Quand ils parvinrent à la maison, Cuddy fit signe qu'elle découvrait les lieux. House ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour voir son expression. Elle ne croisa son regard que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et la fit d'entrer. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand la fraîcheur de la petite demeure l'engloutit pour la seconde fois.

« Enlevez vos chaussures.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement. Le parquet froid soulagea ses pieds brulants. Quand elle se redressa, son ventre émit un gargouillis sonore, trahissant la faim qui la tenait. House ne put se retenir de rire devant la moue gênée de Cuddy. Ca, c'était elle tout craché !!

- Ok, on commence par un bon petit dej'.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et le suivit dans la cuisine. Elle avait déjà parcourut la maison, ce n'était donc pas vraiment une découverte. Mais le fait de le voir évoluer dedans avec assurance lui rappelait que c'était bien SA maison à lui, et qu'il vivait ici. Cette idée avait du mal à s'imprimer comme une réalité dans sa tête. Elle croyait rêver. Il l'invita à s'assoir à la petite table et il sortit divers objets des placards pour préparer un déjeuner. Elle le regardait faire, à la fois fascinée et incrédule. Bientôt, il lui apporta un café bien chaud, quelques tranches de pain et un pot remplie d'une substance douteuse. Elle lui désigna du bout du doigt.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il attrapa le bocal et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un torchon. C'était visiblement bien fermé. Le pot s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, faisant un petit bruit. _Clap_. Il lui tendit.

- De la confiture.

Elle observa la substance sombre et gélatineuse. Bien sûr elle avait déjà mangé de la confiture, mais elle voyait mal House manger ça. House leva les yeux au ciel et lui reprit le pot des mains. Avec une petite cuillère, il tartina une tranche de pain. Elle prenait une teinte rouge sombre appétissante. L'odeur des baies sauvages se propagea jusqu'aux narines de Cuddy. Lorsqu'il lui donna la tartine, son hésitation avait disparu. Elle la fourra dans sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. C'était super bon.

- C'est pas mal aussi quand on la trempe dans le café.

Elle suivit son bon conseil et hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elle mangea deux tartines à la suite, et tellement vite que House ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Cette femme était un phénomène. Il la regarda manger en silence. Il était presque midi et il avait déjà bu un verre. La confiture ne le tentait pas vraiment. Une fois rassasiée, elle le regarda longuement.

- D'où elle sort cette confiture ?

- Des sous-bois.

- Pardon ?!

- Oui, les sous-bois derrière la maison sont bourrés de toute sorte de baies sauvages.

- Vous voulez dire que… c'est vous qui l'avez faite ?!

Elle se fixait d'un regard incrédule.

- La moitié de fruits, la moitié de sucre, on chauffe puis on refroidit. Et voilà le travail ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle leva son regard sur le reste de la pièce, perturbée. Elle avait souvent imaginé ce que pouvait être sa vie, elle avait songé à un genre d'ermitage. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle ne le croyait pas. Ca semblait irréel. Voyant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, House se leva et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule. Quand il avait laissé ce billet à l'hôpital un mois plus tôt, c'était suite à des mois de préparation morale au fait que Cuddy puisse un jour se trouver ici, dans sa maison. Même préparé, il ne s'y faisait pas. Elle n'existait pas dans sa nouvelle vie, il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse être _là_. Il se refusait à l'admettre. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien _là_. Il se rendit dans le séjour et s'appuya sur le piano, son regard balayant l'extérieur à travers la baie vitrée. Elle le rejoint bientôt. Elle le trouva appuyé sur le piano noir. Elle remarqua que sa jambe droite était légèrement fléchie, il s'appuyait en réalité sur jambe gauche. Elle n'avait remarqué aucune canne dans la maison. Elle s'avança en fixant sa jambe jadis malade. Elle s'appuya sur le piano à côté de lui et attendit qui daigne ramener son attention vers elle. Quand il le fit, il vit qu'elle toisait sa jambe. Il avait oublié ce détail il y a bien longtemps.

« Plus de canne ?

- Non.

Elle attendait en silence qu'il en dise plus.

- Il faut croire que Wilson avait raison : c'était dans ma tête.

- Ca ne fait plus mal ?

- Si.

La réplique avait été sèche. Un instant elle se demanda s'ils parlaient de la même douleur. Elle hésita avant d'ajouter :

- Plus de Vicodine ?

- Pas de baies sauvages pour fabriquer ça par ici.

Elle pouffa de rire. Elle vit un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Il ajouta d'un air plus sérieux :

- Non, plus rien de tout ça. »

Le « tout ça » était lourd de sens. Elle se rappela des paroles de Will : « on ne l'a pas revu pendant plusieurs mois. A la fin on comptait plus. » Les premiers mois avaient du être terribles. D'abord le sevrage à la Vicodine, seul. Comme l'avait dit Jack, il aurait pu mourir seul là-haut, et personne ne serait monté. Son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Dans sa fuite, elle n'avait vu que de la lâcheté. Elle lui en voulait pour ça. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était passée à côté de l'essentiel. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Alors ? Vous avez laissez le bébé tout seul ? Comment vont-ils s'en sortir sans Maman…

- L'hôpital ne va s'effondrer si la Doyenne l'abandonne pour deux semaines…

- Deux semaines ? C'est un record absolu !

Elle lui fit un regard sévère, mais il avait terriblement raison. Elle ne s'absentait que très rarement.

- Et la ribambelle de mômes qui bavent sur vos chaussures, abandonnée aussi ?

Cuddy ne répondit rien. Il avait le chic pour toujours frapper là où ça faisait mal. Elle fixa le bout de ses pieds nus avec intérêt, pour éviter que House puisse lire dans ses yeux. Mais même sans ça…

- Non… Ne me dîtes pas que Wilson vous a fait ça ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Surtout ne pas se laisser submerger… Ne pas craquer, et surtout pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça, pas devant lui.

- Même pas un seul ?

Elle soupira. Elle ouvrit ses yeux humides et les planta dans ceux de House. Il soutint son regard. Dans sa tête à elle, de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface.

FLASH BACK – cinq ans plus tôt.

N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna et sortit vivement de la pièce. Wilson la regarda partir, éberlué. Son regard se plongea un instant dans le vide, la lettre toujours à la main. Soudain, il reprit ses esprits et se lança à la poursuite de Cuddy, laissant s'échouer la lettre sur la table. Il la rejoint immédiatement dans son bureau. Elle était désemparée depuis le matin, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe.

« T'aurais pu me le dire quand même !

- C'était le choc, James.

- Ben ouais, je vois ça.

Elle tourna des yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à crier. Comme si elle n'était pas assez mal comme ça.

- On a peut-être eu tort de faire ça.

- Mais tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ? Mais il s'en contrefout royalement. Tu oublies qu'on parle de House, là !

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet air froidement indifférent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il part sans prévenir ? Même pas son meilleur ami ?

- Ecoute, c'est une décision incohérente dans un moment de déprime. C'est un caprice. Il sera là demain, ou dans une semaine, grand max. C'est un coup de gueule, c'est tout ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois !

Elle n'était pas très convaincue.

- Tu lui as reparlé depuis votre dispute ?

- Euh… Non.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne le prends pas au sérieux.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me le reprocher maintenant ? C'est toi qui ne voulais pas qu'on lui dise !

- T'étais tout à fait d'accord !

- Merde, Lisa ! On va pas s'engueuler pour un con qui se fait la malle ! Ca a tant d'importance pour toi ?

- Ca n'en n'a pas pour toi ? C'est ton ami, non ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, se calmant un peu.

- Ne mélange pas tout, Lisa…

Il lui prit le coude et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le rejeta

- C'est de notre faute s'il est parti. On n'aurait pas du faire ça ! Et même si c'est un con, on n'avait pas à agir comme ça !

Il recula de quelques pas. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- On s'était promis de ne pas le laisser nous éloigner, de ne pas le laisser briser ce qu'on avait construit ensemble. Tu me déçois, Lisa. C'est à croire que quoiqu'il arrive, on choisira toujours House.

- C'est pas ce que tu as fait à chacun de tes trois mariages ?

- Si. Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant.

- James… »

Mais il était déjà sortit de son bureau. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle reprit ses esprits et sécha ses larmes. Les deux lui tournaient le dos à présent, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Cuddy quitta l'hôpital quelques minutes après que Wilson ait quitté son bureau. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire avant qu'elle ne découvre cette fichue lettre : aller voir House chez lui. Elle savait que Wilson risquait de faire la même chose qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas important.

RETOUR DANS LE PRESENT – Jerrish Mount.

Ses yeux fixaient toujours ceux de House. Comment lui en vouloir ? Comment ne pas lui en vouloir ?

- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous raconte ?

House détourna vaguement son regard.

- C'est le moment, non ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, son regard toujours planté dans le sien. Puis, elle regarda droit devant elle pour se donner du courage.

- Wilson m'a quittée le jour de votre départ. Il est parti travailler au Holy Name Hospital, dans le nord du New Jersey. (elle marqua une pause) Il arrive qu'on se revoie, parfois on déjeune au restaurant.

House resta impassible à côté d'elle. Elle sourit, car une pensée ironique lui vint à l'esprit.

- Même à distance, vous parvenez toujours à briser mes histoires de cœur.

Il rit. La situation avait besoin d'être dédramatisée. La pointe d'humour de Cuddy lui indiqua qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment pour ça. Mais elle lui en voulait, c'était sûr, pour une raison plus profonde. Une raison qu'aucun des deux n'avait envisagée.

- Alors vous avez renoncé à votre rêve ? Car c'était votre rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle reprit son sérieux, et baissa les yeux. Elle savait que c'était un reproche. Il continua :

- C'est moche ça, d'abandonner ses rêves. Et c'est… _lâche_.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez la personne la mieux placée pour me traiter de lâche.

Elle avait de nouveau planté son regard bleu ciel dans le sien.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais renoncé à mon rêve, moi.

- Vous avez un rêve, vous ?

- Pourquoi je serais encore là sinon ? J'ai mille fois eu l'occasion d'en finir avec ma vie misérable. »

Elle scruta ses yeux à la recherche d'un indice, mais c'était lui qui savait lire en elle, et pas le contraire. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander quel était ce rêve (comme nous tous en cet instant), mais une autre question la démangeait depuis trop longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

Il redoutait visiblement la question autant qu'elle. Il répondit pourtant presque immédiatement.

- Pas dans le but de briser votre histoire de cœur. »

C'était déjà une réponse plus que satisfaisante. Elle s'en contenta.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

En début d'après-midi, il devenait hors de question de sortir de la maison. La chaleur était intenable à l'extérieur. House fit visiter la maison à Cuddy après un léger déjeuner (petite salade vite fait, ils n'avaient pas très faim). Cuddy était épuisée par le manque de sommeil, la chaleur, et accessoirement le voyage et le décalage horaire. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en passant par la chambre et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Quand House la trouva, elle dormait à poings fermés. Il s'assit contre le mur en parallèle au lit et la regarda dormir dans SON lit, dans SA maison, s'incrustant dans SA vie. Mais elle avait l'air apaisé. Les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites avaient du la libérer d'un gros poids. Lui ne se sentait pas plus avancé. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir attirée jusqu'ici. Ca remuait le passé, ça faisait mal. En attendant, il pouvait la contempler et détailler chaque trait de son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé, n'avait pas pris une ride. Elle était aussi belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Une rougeur sur ses joues et le bout de son nez le fit sourire : elle avait certainement attrapé un coup de chaleur et arrivant ici. Il aurait aimé descendre au bistrot engueuler Will à propos de la mascarade du matin, mais la flemme d'affronter la canicule l'emporta.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Un paravent avait été placé devant la fenêtre, empêchant la chaleur infernale de pénétrer les lieux. Elle étira ses membres engourdis. Son mal de crâne avait totalement disparu. Elle se sentait neuve et de nouveau en forme, comme si elle avait dormi pendant une journée entière. Tout était silencieux. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas trahir son éveil. House était dans la cuisine. Il s'affairait en sifflotant. Elle s'avança derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'aperçut de sa présence et tourna son visage vers elle, tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ?

- Elle répondit d'un sourire et s'approcha encore.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Le pique-nique pour ce soir.

- On va où ?

- Ca, c'est une surprise !

Elle le supplia du regard, mais ça faisait longtemps que ça ne prenait plus sur lui.

- Ca n'a aucun intérêt si je vous le dit maintenant ! Aidez moi plutôt à emballer ça, faut pas qu'on tarde ! C'est pas tout ça de dormir !

Elle s'exécuta. Ils quittèrent la maison quelques minutes plus tard, avec de bonnes chaussures comme il lui avait préconisé. Elle avait vaguement étudié la région pendant ses recherches, mais elle ne savait pas du tout où il l'emmenait. L'air s'était quelque peu adoucit alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Ils s'engagèrent dans les bois, où il faisait agréablement frais, mais aussi très sombre. House marchait devant elle d'un pas assuré. Il évitait les obstacles avec aisance. Quant à elle, elle avançait plutôt maladroitement, et trébuchait souvent contre une pierre, une racine ou une motte de mousse. Ils montaient continuellement. Elle était endurante, mais elle ne voyait pas le bout de l'épaisse forêt de séquoias. Le jour commençait à décliner sérieusement et la pénombre envahissait les bois. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle en était un peu effrayée, et il vint un moment où elle ne maîtrisait plus les halètements de sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, elle n'en pouvait plus. House s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Il l'attendit quelques secondes, mais elle n'avançait plus. Et elle ne le regardait pas. Il redescendit à sa hauteur et se rendit compte qu'elle était à bout. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, il était habitué à emprunter ces chemins forestiers. Il s'injuria intérieurement pour sa négligence avant de prendre sa main tremblante dans la sienne. Il passa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Encore un petit effort, il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de mètres et c'est fini. »

Il lui souriait radieusement. Toute la peur qu'elle avait accumulée s'évanouit dans l'esprit de Lisa. Il la tira sur les quelques derniers mètres (la portant presque !), et elle se laissa faire. L'épais manteau de feuille s'acheva d'un seul coup, et elle se retrouva à marcher sur un sol dur et plat. Elle releva ses yeux encore embués de fatigue et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Devant elle, une vaste étendue d'eau reflétait les couleurs oniriques du ciel. Si quelques montagnes ne s'étaient pas élevées sur l'autre rive, elle aurait eu du mal à discerner l'horizon, tellement l'eau était calme et limpide. Sans le réaliser vraiment, elle lâcha la main de House et ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'au rivage. Elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau quelques instants, avant d'ôter ses chaussures et de plonger ses pieds endoloris par la marche dans l'eau fraîche. Une petite brise venait de temps à autre interrompre le silence absolu et troubler la surface du lac. Ca faisait un bien fou de sentir le vent s'engouffrer sous ses cheveux et sous ses vêtements. Il faisait toujours un peu chaud, même si la nuit approchait à grands pas.

House l'avait laissée partir devant. L'instant de la découverte d'un paysage sublime n'appartient qu'à la personne qui le voit pour la première fois. Il continua vers la plage, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il venait ici. Tout en marchant le plus silencieusement possible, pour qu'elle oublie sa présence, il la regardait. Elle semblait se ressourcer après la marche dans les bois. Elle avait l'air bien. Il pria pour que l'instant dure encore. Il s'assit dans le sable et étendit ses jambes. Elle était toujours au bord de l'eau, ne bougeait plus. Alors il s'allongea complètement dans le sable et regarda le ciel. La Lune s'alluma, suivie de près par les premières étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Ca allait être aussi magnifique que la nuit précédente.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Cuddy était dans un genre d'état de transe. Elle était subjuguée par ce qu'elle était en train de découvrir. Elle revint à elle assez brusquement, se rappelant qu'elle était accompagnée. Elle se retourna et chercha House du regard. Elle le trouva enfin, à une dizaine de mètres sur sa droite, allongé sur le sable d'une petite plage. Elle longea la rive, gardant ses pieds dans l'eau. La sensation de fraîcheur était tellement agréable avec un temps pareil. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il s'était redressé sur ses coudes et l'observait.

« Vous croyez qu'on peut se baigner ?

- Vous voulez attraper la mort ?!

Pour toute réponse, elle bouda et se retourna vers l'horizon. Elle s'était avancée dans l'eau jusque là où son short lui permettait, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses. Finalement, elle se décida à quitter l'eau et le rejoignit. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, ramena ses jambes contre elle et les enlaçant de ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux.

- C'est tellement beau.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et vit qu'il s'était recouché et regardait le ciel, les poignets sous sa nuque, les jambes croisées. A l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve dans les bois, Lisa avait compris qu'il était habitué à emprunter ces sentiers douteux. Il devait souvent venir par ici. Mais il venait seul. Ce devait être terrible de voir tant de choses et de n'avoir personne avec qui les partager. Pour elle, ça aurait été terrible. Lui, ça ne semblait pas le perturber. Il semblait se complaire dans la solitude. Elle scruta son visage impassible. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle crut voir ses sourcils se froncer légèrement, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Le plus beau ce sont les étoiles et l'éclat de la Lune. Lorsque la nuit est tombée depuis plus d'une heure, et qu'il fait bien sombre, il n'y a plus de ciel, plus de terre, seulement un tapis de lucioles qui recouvre tout. S'il y a un peu de vent, on a l'impression qu'elles dansent et tourbillonnent sur le lac sans s'arrêter. Pour un peu que j'ai bu un verre de trop chez Will, elles s'envolent et viennent me bercer. Et je m'endors presque aussitôt, impossible de lutter ! »

Cuddy avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Elle avait légèrement rit à ses derniers mots. S'il ne les avait pas ajoutés, on aurait presque cru qu'il faisait de la poésie. Il avait repris son air impassible. Elle était consciente d'avoir assisté à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, House lui avait fait part de ce qu'il ressentait avec une profonde sincérité. Il lui avait confié une impression. Il lui avait répondu. Ca valait largement tout l'or du monde !

La faim la prenait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il était hors de question que son estomac la trahisse. Elle se pencha en arrière pour attraper le sac que House avait laissé s'échouer un peu plus loin. Elle en sortit un sandwich et commença à manger. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle mangeait, mais ça se mangeait, alors voilà ! Il l'imita peu de temps après, et ils se restaurèrent en silence. Cuddy observait les teintes toujours plus fabuleuses que prenait le ciel, au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière les reliefs.

House la regardait manger goulument. Une vraie affamée… Il était certain que ça lui plairait. Après tout, quelle femme n'est pas sensible aux couchers de soleil ? La plupart des étoiles s'étaient allumées quand ils eurent fini de manger. Il les observa et comme à chaque fois, une terrible nausée le prit. Il ferma les yeux pour faire comme si que rien n'était. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Cuddy, c'est qu'en réalité ces étoiles étaient le reflet des pires instants de sa vie. Toutes ces nuits où il avait dormi à la belle étoile, qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente, en hiver comme en été. Toutes ces fois où son père l'avait enfermé dehors. Les phrases assassines résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire, comme un incendie qu'on n'avait jamais prit la peine d'éteindre. « _Un moins que rien comme toi ne mérite pas que je lui offre un toit !_ » Et quand il refusait, quand il le suppliait… parce qu'il faisait trop froid. « _Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas peur du froid ! Mais toi, Greg, tu n'es pas un homme, si ? Regarde toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un ver !_ » Alors il se pelotonnait dans sa neige, près de la maison, serrant ses jointures pour conserver un maximum de chaleur. Parfois une larme coulait sur sa joue et gelait pendant la nuit. « _Un homme ne pleure pas !_ ». Il rouvrit les yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas pleurer. Surtout pas ce soir. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Il reconnut les motifs que faisaient les astres au-dessus de lui. Il retenait malgré lui les angles qu'ils faisaient entre eux depuis quarante ans.

« Vous avez déjà dormi à la belle étoile ?

- Euh… Oui, une fois il y a très longtemps.

Il lui fit un sourire satisfait.

- … Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça vous n'aurez pas trop peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- On verra ça quand les loups vont commencer à hurler à la Lune…

- Les QUOI ??

- Et encore vous avez de la chance, la pleine lune c'était hier. Pas de loups garous pour cette nuit !

Elle sentit son teint virer au rouge vif. Il se moquait d'elle ! Tant qu'il restait avec elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Il ne l'aurait pas emmené ici s'il y avait un quelconque danger… Quoique ? (rires !) Elle soupira et sourit. Ce House-là lui avait manqué. Ca lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il n'avait pas complètement disparu. Elle s'allongea, imitant l'attitude de son voisin. Sans le faire exprès, son coude frôla le sien. Il grogna légèrement et s'écarta un peu. Ca non plus, ça n'avait pas changé : à bas le contact humain ! La nuit était noire à présent. En effet, on ne différenciait plus le ciel de la surface du lac. Le reflet donnait la parfaite illusion d'une continuité entre les deux. Elle s'endormit très vite, bercée par le bruissement du feuillage agité par le vent qui s'était levé, un vent peut-être un brin trop fort… Dans son sommeil, elle entendit le hurlement lointain d'un canidé.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Elle se réveilla brusquement quand elle sentit une trombe d'eau froide lui tomber dessus. Elle était trempée. Elle voulut gueuler après House, mais il venait lui aussi de se réveiller à côté d'elle, sous l'effet de la douche froide. Des torrents de pluie leur tombaient dessus. Le ciel qui les surmontait avait des allures apocalyptiques. Un vrai déluge ! House se leva immédiatement et jeta un regard vers l'horizon. Quelques éclairs se succédèrent et un grondement très sourd suivit presque instantanément. Cuddy frissonna. House sortit de la torpeur :

« Faut pas trainer ici ! Allez dépêchez-vous !

Il partait déjà en direction de la forêt, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle voulut prendre le sac à dos qu'il avait oublié dans le sable, mais quand il vit son geste, il la rejoignit en courant et la prit par le poignet.

- On n'a pas le temps !

Son regard se ficha dans le sien, et elle y lu de l'inquiétude. Peut-être même… de la terreur. Là, elle avait peur. Il la tira derrière lui et elle lui emboita le pas. La forêt était sombre, et de l'eau ruisselait déjà depuis le plateau, sur toute la hauteur du dénivelé. La terre devint vite de la boue, et il était compliqué de descendre sans glisser. Pourtant il ne ralentissait pas, et il ne lâchait plus sa main.

- House, vous me faîtes mal…

- Oh, pardon.

Il la lâcha et tourna un instant son visage vers elle. L'angoisse avait monté d'un cran. La pluie tombait toujours à torrents, mais le foyer de l'orage ne les avait toujours pas rattrapés. Deux ou trois fois, Cuddy glissa dans la boue sur plusieurs mètres, et les branches qu'elle heurtait sur son passage la blessaient. A chaque fois, House la relevait et la forçait à avancer. Ils parvinrent finalement à l'orée de la forêt, et elle distingua la maison. L'orage était sur eux à présent. House s'arrêta, essoufflé, et s'appuya sur un arbre. Cuddy continua sans s'apercevoir qu'il ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et fit marche arrière.

- Hé ! Ca va pas ?

- Ne restez pas sous les arbres !

- Mais…

- Vous avez entendu, ne restez pas là ! L'orage est sur nous !

Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle reconnut son expression, crispée par la douleur. Il tenait sa cuisse serrée dans sa main droite. Il avait trop couru, avait forcé sur sa cuisse, et maintenant il n'avait plus la force de parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la maison. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel. Elle passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir, il jura. Cuddy était vraiment une tête de mule, et le temps n'avait rien changé à ça ! Sachant que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis et comme il se sentait trop faible pour protester, il prit appui sur elle et ils parcoururent les derniers mètres avec une démarche claudicante assez comique. Ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés des arbres à présent. Il n'y avait plus de danger d'être frappé par la foudre, parce que c'était bien ça qu'il redoutait. Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de sécurité, il serra un peu plus les épaules de Cuddy contre son flanc. Elle lui avait une belle frayeur en refusant de se mettre à l'abri. Sa prise la fit trébucher et ils s'étalèrent dans l'herbe comme deux andouilles. La pluie tombait toujours abondamment, et ils étaient recouverts de boue, d'eau glacée et d'un peu de sang aussi. House éclata de rire. Il était crevé, totalement HS, et il trouvait encore la force de se marrer. Ils avaient échappés au déluge, c'était tout ce qui importait. Cuddy le rejoint bientôt dans son fou rire, et leurs éclats de voix se mêlèrent au grondement du tonnerre. Quand la douleur qui irradiait sa cuisse se calma un peu, House se redressa.

- On va attraper la mort pour de bon.

- On s'en fout !

- C'est vrai. »

Cuddy se leva et lui tendit ses deux mains. Il les prit et elle l'aida à se relever. Elle le soutint comme précédemment pour monter les trois marches qui donnaient sur le perron. Il grogna, mais ne refusa pas son aide. Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et se laissa se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le déluge qui n'en finissait pas et referma la porte. Ils dégoulinaient d'une substance brunâtre sur le parquet de l'entrée. House se saisit d'une serpillière à proximité, sûrement dédiée à ce genre d'ennuis. Il essuya ses pieds dessus. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon souillés de boue sans pudeur et les jeta en boule contre la porte derrière lui. Il leva son regard vers Cuddy, elle haussa un sourcil. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'imite, et elle espérait qu'il l'avait compris.

« Je vais vous chercher une serviette pour enlever le plus gros de cette crasse.

- Merci.

Il avait compris. Dans le temps, elle se serait attendue à une remarque déplacée ou à un sarcasme, qui ne vint pas. Il revint très vite de l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait la salle de bain, lui tendant une serviette blanche et épaisse. Elle avait un peu honte de la salir à ce point là, mais elle lui sourit pour le remercier et entreprit de se sécher un peu. Il lui désigna la salle de bain du doigt.

- Maintenant vous allez faire de graaands pas pour déguelasser le moins possible mon beau parquet ! Laissez vos vêtements devant la porte. Je vais chercher du bois pour le poêle, c'est mieux pour chauffer l'eau de la douche. »

Elle encaissa ce qu'il venait de dire sans broncher. Un poêle à bois pour chauffer l'eau courante de la maison. C'était invraisemblable… Elle s'exécuta pourtant. Elle faillit glisser une fois, et House laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle se retourna :

- J'aimerais vous y voir !

- Ca ne vous suffit pas de me voir en petite tenue ?

Son teint vira légèrement au rose. Il était toujours en caleçon, une épaule appuyée contre le mur et il la regardait progresser, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle réalisa soudain que ses vêtements étaient collés contre sa peau, légèrement transparents et révélaient ses formes généreuses. La situation était… tordue (ou plaisante, ça dépend du point de vue !)

- Ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, oui…

Sur ce, il prit la direction de l'unique escalier qui menait apparemment à la cave. Il se retourna au bout de quelques mètres pour ajouter :

- Soyez sympa, laissez-moi un peu d'eau chaude. »

Elle lui sourit et continua son chemin, non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait maitriser lui tirait le coin des lèvres. La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée dans le parc de Princeton venait de renaître au creux de son estomac.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Cuddy sortit de la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant encore sur ses bras. Elle s'enveloppa dans la large serviette que House avait laissée à sa disposition. Elle s'observa dans la glace. Elle avait quand même meilleure mine que quand elle y était entrée. Revigorée, elle sortit timidement de la pièce, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser s'échapper la chaleur qu'elle contenait. Les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés sur le pas de la porte comme House lui avait demandé avaient disparu. Elle avait gardé ses sous-vêtements avec elle, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se fasse des films non plus… Elle alla dans le salon. Un feu avait été allumé dans l'antre de la cheminée et diffusait une douce chaleur. Leurs vêtements étaient propres et étendus devant, pour les faire sécher. Elle s'assit dans le sofa et laissa la chaleur s'envahir. Elle entendit les pas de House passer de la cuisine à la salle de bain. Puis elle entendit l'eau couler.

Quand House sortit de la salle d'eau, la maison était silencieuse. Seul le battement continu de la pluie sur le toit troublait ce silence. D'habitude c'était normal, mais depuis peu une locataire, et pas n'importe laquelle, squattait les lieux. Il passa dans le séjour et trouva une Cuddy allongée sur le canapé, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche. Elle semblait s'être assouplie. Il s'approcha et vit que des sous-vêtements avaient été ajoutés à côté des vêtements qu'il avait lui-même lavés. Il reporta son attention sur elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du sofa et admira sa peau nacrée. Quelques griffures témoignaient des glissades qu'elle avait faites dans les bois. Elle dégageait une odeur de savon. Il combattit son envie de passer un doigt sur son bras, pour goûter à la douceur de sa peau. Ca faisait bien la troisième fois qu'il la voyait dormir depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Jerrish Mount. Une fois dans son lit, la veille dans le sable au bord du lac, et maintenant dans son sofa. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie quand il la voyait ainsi, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Juste frôler sa peau… Mais ça la réveillerait instantanément. Manque de bol, sa main agit toute seule, et l'effleura du coude jusqu'à l'épaule. Le frissonnement de Lisa fut imperceptible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à partir du moment où il s'était assis prêt d'elle, mais elle devait absolument feindre le sommeil. Après sa caresse, elle sentit son souffle chaud à proximité de son cou. Elle cessa de respirer. A son grand soulagement (ou son grand regret, elle ne savait pas trop), elle le sentit se lever du canapé. Quand le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il allait sûrement revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Elle attrapa ses vêtements désormais secs et les enfila. Ils étaient chauds, c'était terriblement agréable. Elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur, le déluge ne cessait plus.

Elle laissa son regard se balader dans la pièce, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il… Naaaan, elle délirait. PAS House, c'était PAS possible. Ok, il avait changé, mais pas à ce point là ! Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Elle se leva et rejoignit le mur face à celui de la cheminée. A la lumière des flammes, elle avait cru voir… un pli. Un pli sur le plâtre ? Elle passa sa main sur le mur et sentit en effet un pli près du coin. Elle passa sa main à la jonction entre les deux parois et remarqua que le plâtre se « plissait » encore plus. C'est alors qu'une fine épaisseur de tissu blanc se décolla pour découvrir une nouvelle surface. Elle tira sur la toile qui recouvrait ce mur et découvrit… des feuilles. Des feuilles d'arbres. Elle allait tirer encore un peu plus quand House entra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main.

« Hé ! Pas touche à ça !

Il avait abandonné son plateau sur un genre de table basse, menaçant de renverser ce qu'il y avait dessus et se ruait vers elle. Il plaqua sa main contre la toile pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son geste.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est… une photo ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils sous le coup de l'incompréhension. House fit une moue, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il improvisa.

- C'est… c'est un paysage.

Intriguée, elle tira un peu plus sur la toile pour en savoir plus.

- NON !

Elle s'immobilisa dans son geste. Il avait crié. Il lui avait fait peur et elle s'était écartée. Il regretta d'avoir haussé le ton.

- Non, il ne faut pas l'ouvrir maintenant…

Cuddy haussa un sourcil. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Une toile blanche était tendue sur toute la surface du mur, dissimulant un genre d'immense poster imprimé derrière.

- …C'est beaucoup plus joli à regarder au lever du jour. (Il désigna la fenêtre) Les rayons du soleil l'éclairent et ça crée un sacré effet. Et aujourd'hui il fait beaucoup trop sombre pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Elle ne paraissait pas très convaincue. Il leva les yeux au plafond, cherchant un peu de courage. Il lui fit finalement un regard implorant :

- Votre curiosité peut bien attendre demain matin, non ?

Cuddy sourit.

- C'est promis ?

Sa bouche se tordit dans une nouvelle moue. Il la toisa du regard, il semblait hésiter à s'engager.

- Ok, soupira-t-il.

Cuddy sautilla de joie, mais visiblement il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

- P'tit dej' ? » suggéra-t-il simplement.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Ils prirent donc le p'tit dej' dans le canapé, bien au chaud près du feu. House semblait tendu depuis que Cuddy avait découvert l'étrange fresque sur le mur. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle engagea la conversation en regardant la pluie qui tombait encore et toujours.

« Quelle aventure !

- Et ouaip. Le temps vire vite par ici.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Mais j'aurais du m'en douter. Ca faisait trop longtemps que la chaleur était étouffante. Ca allait bien finir par arriver.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ça tomberait si brutalement.

- J'aurais du. Mais bon, c'était pas si mal, une bonne douche froide après la canicule.

Il se décrispait un peu. Un sourire tira le coin de sa bouche.

- C'était génial.

Il tourna son visage vers elle, elle lui souriait pleinement. Ca le surprenait un peu.

- Pourtant vous avez eu peur.

- J'ai eu peur parce que vous avez eu peur !

Il se tut. Il aurait pu nier qu'il avait eu peur. Mais elle avait raison, il avait eu peur pour elle. Ce qu'il pouvait advenir de lui, il s'en fichait pas mal. Ca n'aurait mené à rien de controverser à ce sujet. Il regarda dehors, déprimé.

- Ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Cuddy eut le même regard désespéré vers la baie vitrée. C'était la tempête. Il reprit :

- Vous allez vous ennuyer…

- Et vous alors ?!

- Moi ! J'ai plein de choses à faire !

- Euh… Par exemple ?

- Laver le parquet qu'un babouin maladroit m'a repeint en noir tout à l'heure.

Elle leva son bras gauche pour lui envoyer une pichenette, mais elle resta figée dans son geste. Une douleur lancinante lui avait prit l'épaule, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. House vit l'expression de la douleur sur son visage et lui fit pivoter le bras pour examiner sa blessure. Il lui enleva le bol qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier. Il grimaça en apercevant la profonde plaie qui s'étendait sur au moins 15 centimètres de la hauteur de son épaule.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas ratée. Levez les deux bras.

Elle s'exécuta, essayant d'épargner son épaule entaillée. Il lui enleva son débardeur d'un geste. Elle ne répliqua pas. La douleur qui la tiraillait était trop forte pour qu'elle dise quoique ce soit.

- Allongez-vous sur le ventre.

Il l'aida à s'allonger, doucement, pour que ça ne lui fasse par trop mal. Quand elle fut installée, il fit descendre la bretelle de son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir ausculter la plaie. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir. L'entaille était assez profonde et saignait maintenant abondamment. La plaie avait du s'ouvrir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper, elle avait levé le bras trop brusquement. Il alla chercher de quoi désinfecter la blessure et la panser. Au contact de l'alcool, Cuddy trembla, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa blessure, et se tordre le cou pour y parvenir n'était pas une bonne idée. House ne l'aurait d'ailleurs certainement pas laissée faire.

Dans la tête de l'ancien diagnosticien, une notion qu'on pourrait appeler « l'instinct médical » se réveillait. Il dispensait des soins médicaux, certes élémentaires, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, mais ses gestes étaient précis, rapides et efficaces. Tout son savoir était à sa disposition, prêt à être utilisé, comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'exercer la médecine. Tout lui revenait à la seconde. Et avec ça quelques souvenirs qu'il préféra mettre de côté pour le moment. La peau au bord de la plaie avait pris une couleur légèrement violacée. Il espérait que ça se résorberait tout seul, maintenant qu'il avait désinfecté. Il lui fit un bandage assez rudimentaire, mais largement suffisant si elle ne bougeait pas trop. Sa tâche achevée, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le côté et à se relever en position assise. Il était accroupi par terre, au pied du canapé et la regardait en contre-plongée. Il attendit quelques secondes que le regard de Cuddy se fixe sur lui. Elle avait l'air un peu étourdie.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle le regardait, mais son regard sembla soudain perdu. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, et s'écroula subitement en avant. Si House n'avait pas été en face d'elle, elle serait tombée directement sur le meuble qui lui servait de table basse. Il la rattrapa au vol.

- Hé ! Cuddy ! Cuddy ?

Elle ne répondait pas et restait inerte dans ses bras.

- Lisa ??

Pas de réaction.

- Merde ! »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever contre la sienne, et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle respirait, c'était déjà ça. Il se leva, la faisant basculer dans le canapé. Elle restait inconsciente. Il resta debout quelques instants en face d'elle, réfléchissant à ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à faire. La porter dans le lit semblait le plus urgent. Il fallait qu'elle reste bien allongée, et le sofa lui bousillerait le dos dans sa position. Et elle pouvait rester inconsciente longtemps, ça il le savait. Le souci c'est qu'il avait toujours une jambe malade, même si ça se voyait moins qu'avant. La jambe malade semblait avoir été déjà suffisamment sollicitée pendant leur course matinale dans les bois. Il n'aurait pas la force de la porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il le fallait bien pourtant. Il ouvrit en grand toutes les portes qu'il y avait sur son chemin et revint la chercher. Il passa un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre sous ses épaules en prenant bien soin d'éviter le pansement. Il la souleva. Elle était d'une étrange légèreté. En même temps, elle était mince. Et très jolie, rajouta-t-il dans ses pensées. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait Lisa Cuddy dans ses bras, à demi-nue, et inconsciente. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il n'y a que dans les films que ça arrive des trucs comme ça !! (ou dans les fanfictions aussi…). Après un parcours chaotique et laborieux, il arriva à la déposer en douceur sur le matelas. Il était essoufflé et sa jambe le faisait souffrir comme autrefois. C'était la semaine la plus éprouvante qu'il ait vécu depuis cinq ans, il en était absolument certain. Il suffisait qu'une femme débarque et c'était de nouveau le bordel dans sa vie. Il pensa à Sartre : « L'enfer, c'est les autres. »


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Lisa ne s'éveilla qu'une heure plus tard. Entre temps, House en avait profité pour faire un peu de ménage dans la maison (notamment laver le parquet) et mettre un peu d'ordre. Il sut qu'elle s'était éveillée quand un gémissement lui provint de la chambre. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et était restée allongée sur le ventre, comme il l'avait lui-même déposée, une couverture remontée jusqu'à son cou. Il s'accroupit à côté du lit pour qu'elle puisse le voir sans se tordre le cou.

« Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes.

- Moui je m'en rappelle vaguement, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Il faut vous reposer maintenant, c'est une vilaine plaie. Ca va sinon ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut un long et profond soupir. Il s'assit sur le lit et souleva la couverture pour voir comment cicatrisait la plaie. Il la descendit jusqu'au bas de son dos et ôta le bandage facilement. Cuddy se laissait faire. Il dut retenir un hoquet d'horreur. La plaie avait considérablement enflé et ne cicatrisait pas. Sa peau, qui virait au violet, était maintenant rougie par l'abcès qui se formait. Il frôla la blessure pour voir sa réaction. Elle étouffa un cri en fourrant sa tête dans le matelas. De nouveau, « l'instinct médical » le saisit. Il fallait qu'il lui enlève son soutien-gorge, car il comprimait l'abcès. Il entreprit donc de le dégrafer, mais quand Cuddy saisit ce qu'il essayait de faire, elle agita les bras pour l'en empêcher et virer ses mains de son dos.

- Je vous interdis de faire çaaaaa !

Manque de chance, elle n'était pas dans une position de force ainsi étalée sur le ventre et il réussit à détacher son sous-vêtement. Elle se détendit en sentant la dépression entraînée. Il passa une main entre elle et le lit et la remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il se plaqua contre elle.

- Qu'est ce que… !!

Quand il la souleva, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Avec sa main libre, il la débarrassa complètement et la reposa aussitôt. Elle était maintenant totalement torse nu, et cette situation lui était très inconfortable (voir totalement inacceptable). Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il l'ignora et sortit de la pièce. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser comme ça ?? A son grand soulagement, il revint quelques secondes après, un drap à la main. De la même manière que précédemment, il la souleva et passa le drap sous elle. Puis il croisa le linge dans son dos. De cette façon, il avait accès à la plaie et sa nudité était masquée. Les éclairs disparurent dans les yeux de Cuddy. Elle le fixait d'un regard neutre, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Depuis quand House se souciait-il du bien-être des autres, et surtout de son bien-être à elle ?! Pendant que les questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête, House examinait son épaule blessée. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il finit par croiser son regard.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ca a fait un abcès. Je vais devoir le percer. »

Elle encaissa la nouvelle. C'était terrible pour elle de ne pas pouvoir voir elle-même ce qu'il en était. Elle était obligée de s'en remettre à lui. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était un excellent médecin, mais elle espérait qu'il était franc. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le matériel nécessaire. Il avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait sous la main. Il se lança donc dans cette nouvelle entreprise. Il prenait son temps et allait lentement. Il prenait beaucoup de précautions et faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes. Cuddy le regardait. Il avait l'air très concentré, comme quand il se livrait à une séance de diagnostique différentiel compliquée. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans l'acte de percer un abcès. Elle sentait le pus qui s'échappait au fur et à mesure qu'il appuyait sur la peau. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, il y allait vraiment doucement. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne parvint plus à continuer à le regarder. Sa tête tourna de nouveau, et ce fut le noir complet.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour avait considérablement diminué. Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps, elle avait froid. Pourtant la couverture avait été remontée jusqu'à son cou, comme précédemment. Elle se sentait faible, et n'avait pas la force d'appeler. Chaque tentative d'ouvrir la bouche se soldait par de violents coups de marteau dans son crâne. Sa bouche était sèche, et elle ne sentait plus sa blessure. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche. La panique la saisit. Elle était médecin et bien placée pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Quand elle vit House entrer dans la pièce, elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais elle ne le voyait pas nettement. Il vit son regard vitreux. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son front. Elle était brulante de fièvre. Il avait refusé jusque là de trop s'inquiéter. La plaie s'était infectée, ce n'était pas grave, ça allait passer s'il prenait soin d'évacuer régulièrement le pus qui se formait. Mais là il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : l'infection s'était propagée et ravageait son organisme.

« J'ai froid, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Je ne sens plus mon bras…

- Je vais appeler les secours et…

- Non ! (elle avait soudain eu un pic d'énergie)

- Si ! On ne peut plus continuer comme ça !

Elle se tut et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle se mordit les lèvres, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas besoin des secours. J'ai avec moi un médecin à renommée mondiale.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce médecin est mort et enterré depuis longtemps, et vous le savez très bien.

- Vous êtes le Dr. House.

Cette remarque sembla l'atterrer au plus au point. Il baissa les yeux.

- Je ne suis _plus_ médecin, soupira-t-il.

- Et Carla, alors ?

- Qui vous a parlé d'elle ?! (il connaissait intimement la réponse)

- Elle n'aurait pas survécu sans vous. VOUS lui avez sauvé la vie.

- Et alors ? Ca n'a rien voir !

Il s'emportait. Elle avait touché une corde sensible. Il semblait résolu à oublier le passé, et elle le plaçait face au problème que cela posait. Ce n'était pas un passé quelconque, ce n'était pas un passé ordinaire.

- House… Ce n'est qu'une infection.

Et le pire c'était qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une simple infection. Il connaissait la cause, l'endroit par où l'infection s'était propagée, le lieu de l'accident. Il devait y avoir au maximum trois antibiotiques qui permettaient de lutter contre la totalité des bactéries les plus communes de la région. Il regarda dehors. La pluie s'était relativement calmée et le jour touchait à sa fin. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. « _Vous êtes le Dr. House_. » Elle plaçait toute sa confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle croyait en lui bien qu'il soit parti comme un lâche. Pour elle, il était toujours le meilleur diagnosticien du New Jersey. Il s'assit en tailleur au pied du lit et posa son front contre le matelas.

- Ok.

Elle sourit, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle aurait aimé le toucher, mais il était du côté de son bras invalide. Elle du renoncer à cette envie.

- Je vais chercher des antibiotiques. (il relava la tête et la regarda) Ca va aller ?

- J'ai un peu soif…

Il lui apporta un verre d'eau et l'aida à se mettre sur le dos le temps de le boire. Elle n'était bien que lorsqu'elle était couchée sur le ventre.

- Je ne serai pas long. »

Et il disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était absenté, mais ça lui avait paru une éternité. Elle ne parvenait plus à dormir. Elle tremblait toujours plus. Il ne perdit pas son temps en paroles, son état empirait presque à vue d'œil. Il avait opté pour une perfusion, pour éviter de trop la secouer. Il lui injecta un antibiotique puissant qui devrait faire l'affaire. Puis il remplit un nouveau verre d'eau. Quand elle eut fini de le boire, il plaça un thermomètre dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. Son teint était pâle, trop pâle. 41°C. C'était beaucoup trop. Il lui donna de l'aspirine. Il espérait que ça suffirait à faire baisser la fièvre. Puis il s'assit de nouveau près du lit. Elle fixa son regard brillant dans le sien. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas laisser l'inquiétude transparaître sur son visage. Elle refusa de manger. Il se restaura donc seul, grignotant deux ou trois bricoles. Il n'avait pas grand appétit non plus.

Jusque là il ne s'était jamais attardé à son chevet. Ca n'avait jamais été son fort, le _contact_ avec le patient. Pourtant le soir, après lui avoir fait avaler quelques verres d'eau, il s'était couché à côté d'elle (elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait un deux places). Il attendit silencieusement qu'elle s'endorme, et il finit par se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par la lumière de l'aube. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Cuddy et vit qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle tenait sa main dans la sienne et avait posé son front contre son avant-bras. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais plongés dans le vide. Il passa sa main libre sur le front de la convalescente. La fièvre n'était pas tombée mais il y avait un léger mieux. Il choisit de ne pas la faire baisser plus, c'était le moyen naturel de l'organisme de combattre l'infection. Quand il retira sa main, elle plaqua de nouveau son front contre son bras, et ferma les yeux. Il attendit plusieurs minutes et se dégagea finalement, pour lui administrer les soins quotidiens. D'abord l'antibiotique, puis la blessure qui semblait enfin cicatriser.

Les deux jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent à celui-ci. L'état de Cuddy était stable, et la plaie se résorbait lentement. Elle passait la plus grande partie de la journée à dormir, et House restait auprès d'elle. Le troisième jour, elle ne s'éveilla pas une seule fois. Des frissons la secouaient brutalement. Sa température avait remonté, les antibiotiques devenaient inefficaces. Il changea de traitement, optant pour un antibiotique plus puissant mais plus spécifique. Il espérait vraiment que ça marcherait, sinon il serait obligé de la faire hospitaliser qu'elle le veuille ou non. L'abcès avait disparu et il pouvait désormais appliquer de la crème cicatrisante sur son épaule pour accélérer le processus naturel de réparation. Quand il eut fini, les frissons avaient légèrement diminués. Sa respiration était si faible que les draps se soulevaient à peine quand elle inspirait. Son teint était si pâle que la vie semblait l'avoir quittée. Il prit son pouls, et il constata qu'il était aussi faible que sa respiration. Rongé par l'inquiétude, il la veilla quasiment toute la nuit. Dans l'état critique où elle se trouvait, les hypothèses les plus sombres s'étaient installées dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Cuddy s'éteigne alors qu'il dormait et de la retrouver totalement inerte à son réveil.

Quand les premières lueurs du jour l'éveillèrent le lendemain, après une heure de sommeil tout au plus, Cuddy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Cependant sa respiration restait calme et les frissons avaient cessé. Il se leva et se prépara du café. Il en avait grandement besoin. Il passa dans le séjour et jeta un regard furtif vers le fameux mur. Il ouvrit le rideau d'un geste sec et découvrit la fresque. Il s'appuya contre le piano et la contempla. Il sourit en espérant que Cuddy aurait oublié ce détail quand elle serait de nouveau sur pieds. Mais c'était un triste sourire. Il remit la toile en place et se rendit à la chambre. Il faillit renverser son café sous le coup de la surprise. Cuddy s'était assise sur le lit et avait enfilé son débardeur. Devant son air hébété, elle lui sourit.

« J'ai faim », dit-elle simplement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait du mal à réaliser. Finalement, il se contenta de faire un raisonnement élémentaire : Cuddy qui a faim bon signe de rémission. Il lui ordonna de rester assise et lui apporta un café avec de la brioche qu'il était allé chercher au village. Elle mangea un peu. C'était déjà plus que satisfaisant, il n'avait pas espéré un rétablissement aussi rapide. Il lui fit une piqûre pour lui injecter le miraculeux antibiotique et appliqua de nouveau de la crème sur son épaule. La coupure ayant été nette, la cicatrice ne serait pas trop visible.

Elle se leva et la pièce valsa autour d'elle. House la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de vous lever.

- J'ai envie d'une douche…

Elle resta quelques secondes contre lui, le temps que la pièce arrête de danser sous ses yeux. Enfin elle se dégagea de lui et sortit de la chambre à pas lents, s'appuyant de son bras valide contre le mur.

- Ca va aller ?

Elle pivota pour le regarder et hocha la tête, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

- Evitez de trop faire passer l'eau sur la plaie. »

Avec un nouveau sourire, elle disparut dans la salle d'eau.

Elle fut encore faiblarde pendant toute cette journée. L'après-midi, House l'avait enfin autorisée à sortir de la maison. Depuis que l'orage était passé, la chaleur était redevenue supportable et elle avait fait la sieste au soleil, allongée dans l'herbe.

Quand la nuit vint, pour la première fois depuis que Cuddy était arrivée, ils passèrent une nuit normale. Lisa n'était pas dans un état semi-comateux, et au petit matin ils ne furent pas réveillés par des trombes de pluie glacée. Ils dormirent ensemble dans le lit, car dans l'absolu ça faisait déjà trois nuits que c'était le cas. House était plutôt gêné et ça amusait Cuddy.

La lumière du petit jour réveilla Cuddy qui pesta et se retourna de l'autre côté. Elle se sentait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Et elle avait faim. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux. Le lever du soleil ? Elle se redressa et observa son voisin. House dormait paisiblement. Elle le secoua. Il se réveilla et fut ébloui par la lumière. Comme elle, il pesta et se retourna, dos à elle. Elle insista.

« Quoi ?

- C'est le lever du jour !

- J'avais remarqué, merci.

- Et il fait très beau.

- Et ?

- C'est l'heure de regarder la fresque !

Il grogna. Elle récupérait drôlement vite dis-donc. Elle le secoua encore.

- Vous m'aviez promis !

- Ok ok je viens… »

Ravie, elle se leva d'un bond. La chambre tanga quelques secondes puis se stabilisa. Elle passa dans le séjour et l'attendit. Elle scruta le mur. Comme House lui avait expliqué, il était éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui diffusaient à travers la baie vitrée. Elle avait pensé que c'était une excuse bidon, ben même pas. Il la rejoignit bientôt dans le salon, et l'angoisse était lisible sur son visage. Ca aurait pu être marrant, pour une fois que c'était elle qui était en position de force. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de se moquer de lui. Elle était vraiment intriguée par ce « paysage ».

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre que…

- Non, je vous ai réveillé pour le plaisir.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il passa une main sur son visage puis la regarda, perplexe.

- Ok, lâcha-t-il. Mettez-vous contre le piano.

Elle se recula jusqu'au piano et s'appuya dessus. Il fit la moue et s'approcha de l'extrémité de la toile, tira doucement dessus, découvrant ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Puis, sans regarder Cuddy, il prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin la photographie en entier, le cœur de Cuddy rata un battement.


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

C'était une photographie grandeur nature, en noir et blanc. Elle avait été prise dans le parc de Princeton Plainsboro un jour d'hiver, il y a bien longtemps. Au centre, et au premier plan, une femme. Une femme qui n'était autre que Lisa Cuddy elle-même. Elle portait un long manteau gris et offrait un sourire radieux au photographe. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne se rappelait plus à quelle occasion avait été prise cette photo, et encore moins de la personne qui l'avait faite. Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas lui. Le connaissant, il avait du la piquer discrètement dans le bureau de quelqu'un il y a longtemps, certainement dans le bureau de Wilson…

House tenta de s'éclipser mais elle sortit à temps de sa torpeur pour l'attraper par le bras et le tirer vers elle, l'obligeant ainsi à regarder le mur avec elle. Résigné, il s'appuya sur le piano et soupira. Elle restait agrippée à son bras comme à une bouée. Son autre main était à demi plaquée sur sa bouche. Aucun mot ne fut capable de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Au bout d'une bonne minute de silence, elle réussit enfin :

« Un _paysage_… souffla-t-elle.

- Le plus magnifique qu'il soit. Rien à voir avec les étoiles.

- Ca fait longtemps que c'est là ?

- Bah… Ca doit bien faire deux ans.

Elle resta bouche bée pendant encore un long instant, contemplant son propre portrait. Finalement, House s'impatienta.

- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Vous allez où ?

- Prendre l'air dans les bois.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Non ! »

Elle n'insista pas. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, la frontière entre la poésie et le sarcasme était très facile à franchir. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Ca pouvait se comprendre. Elle desserra son bras, il se dégagea de son étreinte et disparut plus vite que son ombre de la pièce, la laissant seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Plus elle observait la photographie, plus ça semblait irréel. Toute la gêne que House avait manifestée à l'idée d'ouvrir le rideau, la caresse qu'il avait laissée sur sa peau alors qu'il la croyait endormie, toute l'attention qu'il lui avait portée quand elle était souffrante témoignaient d'un seul et même fait. House… était amoureux d'elle. A la lumière de cet évènement, ça lui parut soudain évident. Et elle était passée à côté pendant tout ce temps. Elle s'était complètement trompée à son sujet. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. C'était complètement dingue. Toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, elle referma soigneusement la toile et quitta la maison.

De son côté, House s'enfonçait dans les bois, ne prenant pas le même chemin que pour aller au lac. Quand il fut à bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber dans les feuilles mortes. Le mal qui lui retournait l'estomac était inédit pour lui. Il plaqua violemment son crâne contre le tronc d'arbre près de lui et il perdit la vue pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il posa plus calmement son front dessus et ferma les yeux. Sa gorge se noua, ses yeux le brulèrent sous ses paupières. « _Un homme ne pleure pas !_ » La voix semblait si proche, elle était si forte. Il déglutit difficilement, et chuchota pour lui-même :

« Tu t'es fourré dans une belle merde mon coco, et jusqu'au cou… » Il se coucha dans le linceul et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, croisant ses bras sur son ventre pour s'empêcher de vomir.


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Quand House se décida à rentrer chez lui en début d'après-midi, ses idées n'étaient pas claires dans sa tête. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire à Cuddy, ni ce qu'il allait répondre à ses questions. Il n'avait jamais été plus anxieux de sa vie, et aussi indécis. Bref, il était pommé, comme un gosse dans un supermarché. Mais il ne trouva pas Cuddy chez lui. Elle n'était quand même pas partie comme ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de rester. Elle était venue de son propre chef et pouvait aussi bien repartir quand elle l'aurait décidé. Il fit le tour de la maison, et sa terreur se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand il aperçut son sac à dos dans la chambre. Elle n'était certainement pas loin. Elle avait eu besoin d'air, comme lui.

Il descendit au bourg faire quelques emplettes pour le repas, même si lui n'avait pas faim du tout. Quand il eut fini, il passa devant le bistrot de Will et décida de le saluer. Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur et aperçut la silhouette de Cuddy assise au bar. Elle discutait avec quelques habitants du village, dont les parents de Carla. Will l'aperçut et le salua, si bien que tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Cuddy se pinçait les lèvres, ne savait visiblement pas trop quoi faire. Il voulut entrer mais un poids se jeta sur lui l'immobilisa. La voix d'une petite fille cria :

« Tonton !!

- Salut Carla, soupira-t-il.

- Hé, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je pleure pas !

- Carla, laisse-le tranquille !

C'était sa mère qui venait d'intervenir. S'il avait cru en Dieu, il l'aurait bénie, voire canonisée. Carla rejoignit donc sa troupe de joyeux galopins et le laissa en paix. Il se retourna vers l'intérieur. Sa nausée le reprit. Finalement il n'avait pu très envie d'entrer. Il regarda Cuddy, dont les joues s'étaient sensiblement empourprées.

- Je rentre. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, les lèvres toujours pincées. Elle le regarda s'éloigner de la bâtisse, se dirigeant vers le sommet de Jerrish Mount, un sac plastique à la main.

Elle ne rentra à son tour que deux heures plus tard. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Will, Jack, les parents de Carla et beaucoup d'autres membres du village. Ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté sur House lui apparaissait sous un jour différent de la première fois. La première fois que Will lui avait raconté le nouveau House, elle n'avait vu que la moitié de ce qu'il fallait voir. Tout n'appartenait plus qu'à elle maintenant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit le piano résonner dans toute la maison. House jouait un blues absolument… bouleversant. Elle referma tout doucement la porte derrière elle, ne voulant faire aucun bruit. Elle retira ses chaussures à l'entrée et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'au salon. Elle l'aperçut, assis face à l'instrument. Il était concentré sur sa tâche, ses doigts souples parcourant le clavier avec une agilité surprenante. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son dos, elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ne sursauta pas, mais tourna légèrement son visage vers elle, la laissant voir son sourire. Il continua de jouer pendant encore quelques minutes. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de ses épaules se tendre et se détendre au rythme de la mélodie. Quand le morceau toucha à sa fin et que les dernières notes résonnèrent quelques secondes contre les murs, elle rapprocha ses mains de son cou et caressa sa nuque. Il sembla se détendre quelque peu, puis il demanda posément :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

- Pour trouver des réponses à mes questions.

Il marqua un blanc. Il réfléchissait à la bonne question à poser.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ?

Il sentit ses mains s'immobiliser sur sa nuque, puis elle passa entièrement ses bras autour de son cou, se plaquant contre lui. Il sentit sa chaleur traverser leurs vêtements. Lentement, il pivota sur le siège et la prit par la taille, la faisant glisser sur ses genoux. Leurs visages n'étaient distants que de quelques centimètres, et il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle chuchota :

- J'aime bien la réponse.

Et elle se pencha pour que ses lèvres parcourent l'espace qui les séparait encore des siennes. Elle les goûta avidement, elles étaient d'une douceur insoupçonnée. Il répondit bientôt à son baiser, la serrant encore plus contre lui. Il détacha une main de sa taille et la passa sous son haut, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Tandis qu'il caressait son ventre, il sentit un grondement provenir de son estomac. Le fou rire était irrésistible et il fut obligé de se détacher d'elle, à bout de souffle. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, et pour lui cacher elle posa son front dans le creux de son cou.

- Barbecue ? proposa-t-il

- Non.

- Non ?! »

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre son refus qu'elle s'était assise sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches et l'embrassait langoureusement. Instantanément, il oublia tout. Il sentait le désir naître en lui, et l'attitude qu'adoptait Cuddy à cet instant ne faisait que le faire croître à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il essaya de se contrôler suffisamment afin de se lever, la gardant collée contre lui pour ne pas rompre leur baiser. Cette fois-ci, sa cuisse ne le fit pas souffrir et il put aisément la porter jusqu'à la chambre et l'allonger sur le lit. Il était au-dessus d'elle et quand elle glissa ses mains et ses bras sous sa chemise, il ne put retenir un tremblement. Il était fou d'elle. Complètement fou. Sa chemise disparut sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et les mains fraîches de Lisa parcouraient à présent son torse musclé avec envie. Il sentait son pied caresser son mollet. C'était trop. Il passa ses mains sous le fin rebord de son débardeur pour l'en débarrasser et elle en profita pour le faire basculer et se retrouver assise sur son abdomen. Elle lui lança un regard triomphant et satisfait, il fronça les sourcils et lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, leur ancestrale compétition vivait toujours.

Après une lutte acharnée qui dura plusieurs heures, Lisa se reposait contre le torse de Greg. Elle était encore secouée par quelques tremblements incontrôlables qui parcouraient entièrement son corps. Elle ne savait plus combien de fois il était entré en elle. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'après épuisement total. Elle sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux et leva la tête vers lui. Il lui prit un baiser et chuchota à son oreille :

« Barbecue ? »

TBC…


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus heureux depuis que Cuddy avait débarqué à Jerrish Mount. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu, en quelque sorte. Si House était tout bêtement heureux et insouciant vis-à-vis de l'avenir, ce n'était pas le cas de Lisa. Pendant toute la durée de son séjour ici, elle avait oublié qu'elle dirigeait un hôpital à l'autre bout du pays. Mais maintenant la fin des deux semaines qu'elle s'était accordées se rapprochait, et elle ne pouvait plus chasser cette idée de ses pensées. Deux points la tracassaient. Le premier était la réaction que House allait avoir lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle devait partir. Le second était ce qu'elle allait faire après être partie. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle reviendrait, mais dans combien de temps, et pour combien de temps ? Pour quoi faire à long terme ? Etait-ce une vie que de vivre à trois fuseaux horaires de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Le supporterait-il ? De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se trouver dans une telle situation. Il faut dire que c'était peu commun, mais House était peu commun. Après tout, elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir une fois à Princeton.

Un matin, alors qu'elle s'éveillait dans ses bras après une nouvelle nuit de folie, elle jugea que le temps était venu de parler. Il s'était réveillée avant elle, il se réveillait toujours avant elle.

« Greg…

- Moui… (il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne)

- Il faut que je rentre.

- Tu es déjà à la maison.

Cette remarque la réconforta. Il considérait qu'elle était ici chez elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder si facilement. Elle se mit face à lui et fixa ses yeux dans les siens, tendant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par leur bleu profond.

- Il faut que je retourne à Princeton.

Il fronça les sourcils et tout sourire disparut de son visage. Elle sentit la main dans son dos s'échapper et il s'écarta d'elle. Finalement il se retourna dans le lit, lui faisant dos.

- Greg…

- Vas-y. Le bébé ne peut plus rester tout seul. Mais moi oui par contre.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas laisser ma démission sur le bureau de la Doyenne et tout plaquer d'un seul coup. Déjà parce que c'est moi la Doyenne et ensuite parce qu'il me reste un certain sens de la responsabilité.

- Et bien vas-y je t'ai dit.

- Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de la taille.

- Laisse-moi un mois, ou même deux et je serai là pour toi. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se pinçait les lèvres et fermait les yeux avec force. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit des draps à contrecœur.

Elle prit simplement le sac à dos qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et quitta la maison, pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

House entendit la porte se refermer. Il avait rouvert les yeux, des yeux larmoyant. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était normal, qu'il fallait bien qu'elle y retourne à un moment ou à un autre, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait peur qu'une fois arrivée là-bas, elle oublie ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Il avait peur qu'elle se soit moquée de lui, qu'elle ait fait ça pour lui redonner le goût de vivre mais sans sentiments. Il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Il savait intimement que si elle ne revenait pas, il ne pourrait plus tout recommencer. C'était trop tard pour lui, il avait déjà survécu à bien des choses mais il n'était plus possible de fuir aujourd'hui. Si elle ne revenait pas, si elle l'abandonnait, il était fini.


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

L'arrivée de Cuddy au Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital fit l'effet d'un scoop à tous les étages. Après avoir subi les salutations de l'ensemble du personnel, elle s'enferma dans son bureau, mais fut dérangée au bout de quelques minutes par sa secrétaire. Les affaires les plus urgentes devaient être traitées immédiatement, après elle aurait peut-être le temps de se poser un peu. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Toute la journée, elle fut sollicitée en permanence. House avait raison : on ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle ici. Ca l'exaspérait. A bout de nerfs, elle avait plus ou moins envoyé balader quelques aides soignantes qui lui posaient des questions vraiment trop absurdes. Ne pouvaient-ils vraiment pas se débrouiller seuls pour des choses aussi simples ??

A la fin de la journée, elle était un peu déphasée par le décalage horaire et le fait qu'elle ait travaillé sans relâche pendant des heures. Quand elle rentra « chez elle », elle eut une sensation bizarre en ouvrant la porte. De la déception déjà, de ne trouver personne à l'intérieur. Et puis du dégout face à la vie qui avait été la sienne pendant tant d'années. Tout était parfaitement en ordre dans sa demeure. Le mobilier dernier cri, les beaux meubles vernis, le ballon d'eau chaude et le canapé de cuir lui donnaient la nausée. Elle ne se sentait pas bien ici. De plus, elle avait senti en sortant de l'avion à l'aéroport que l'air était chargé d'une pollution irrespirable. La puanteur de la ville lui avait coupé l'appétit, elle alla directement se coucher. Elle se glissa dans ses draps de soie, ferma les yeux. Le sommeil vint plutôt rapidement. C'était un sommeil agité au cours duquel sa main ne cessa de tâter l'espace vide à côté d'elle, à la recherche d'un corps chaud.

Le lendemain matin, un profond mal-être retournait toujours son estomac. Elle se força à avaler un café, la journée allait être encore longue. Elle songea à aller courir, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle partit tôt, il lui semblait que l'air dans la maison l'étouffait. Ce jour-là, ce fut le tour de la paperasse. Montagne de paperasse interminable. Elle se sentait désespérée. Son métier n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle exerçait autrefois. Autrefois, un diagnosticien complètement timbré animait ses journées. Il avait parfois menacé de faire fermer l'hôpital avec de trop grosses conneries, mais ce n'était pas grave. Aujourd'hui c'était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'était plus là, mais la situation était moins pire qu'avant car maintenant elle savait où il était. L'équipe qui travaillait avec lui à l'époque s'était dispersée aux quatre vents et elle n'avait plus l'occasion de parler de lui avec quiconque. A part avec Wilson, de temps en temps… Wilson… S'il savait ce qu'elle avait découvert. Quoi ? Fallait absolument pas qu'il le sache ! Surtout avec la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements sur la fin… Elle abandonna donc l'idée d'appeler Wilson pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Au lieu de ça, elle compara mélancoliquement sa vie à Princeton avec son séjour en Californie. En l'espace de deux semaines, elle avait découvert des paysages fabuleux, s'était retrouvée sous une forte tempête, avait appris à apprécier la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée, avait frôlé la mort, avait vécu la plus belle déclaration qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ne s'était jamais sentie autant femme dans les bras d'un homme. Ca n'avait catégoriquement rien à voir.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Lisa réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait promis à House de revenir dans un mois ou deux, elle devait tenir sa promesse et elle en avait bien l'intention. Cependant elle ne pouvait y retourner sans avoir pris une décision claire. Il refuserait de toute façon de revenir vivre ici, c'était clair. La question était plutôt ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Elle ne pourrait se satisfaire de le voir une semaine sur quelques mois, ce n'était pas envisageable. Ca les ferait souffrir tous les deux. Elle pouvait aussi partir travailler là-bas, mais ça signifiait tout abandonner ici. Cet hôpital était toute sa vie, elle y avait consacré toute son énergie, tout son temps. Elle lui avait en partie sacrifié sa vie. Comment pourrait-elle y renoncer sans avoir la certitude que House l'accepterait là-bas ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'il l'abandonnerait ? Elle avait découvert un nouveau House à Jerrish Mount, un House qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais c'était le vrai, celui qui s'était caché pendant une bonne vingtaine d'année sous une épaisse carapace. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à effacer celui qu'elle avait connu et qui l'avait de nombreuses fois déçue dans le passé. Si elle le choisissait, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se tromper.

Ces réflexions germaient dans sa tête le soir, alors qu'elle était couchée dans son lit, seule sous ses draps froids. Ce soir-là, après deux semaines passées à Princeton, elle s'endormit tard dans la nuit, poussée par un coup de fatigue assez soudain. Au petit matin, elle fut prise d'une nausée atroce. Elle se rendit en courant dans la salle d'eau mais les vomissements ne vinrent pas. Elle se regarda dans la glace et vit son teint blême. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle tombe malade… « qu'elle attrape la mort » Elle sourit toute seule en se rappelant cette expression de son poète favori. Elle ouvrit le robinet et passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. En l'essuyant, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif au calendrier suspendu au mur. Elle compta pensivement les semaines à partir de la dernière croix qu'elle avait tracée. 1, 2, 3, 4… puis 5 et 6. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû se planter quelque part. On était bien le 25 août, elle recompta. …4, 5 et 6 semaines. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Un retard de deux semaines après tout, ça pouvait arriver, avec la dose de fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée, avec sa blessure…

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le rayon parapharmacie d'un supermarché. Elle restait immobile, fixant un produit bien particulier. « Tu vas te faire du mal, Lisa. » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. » Elle prit pourtant une boîte er rentra chez elle. Assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, elle attendait. Une attente qu'elle avait vécue de nombreuses fois, à ce même endroit, plus de cinq ans auparavant. Evidemment, là c'était différent. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Elle retourna le test de grossesse pour voir le résultat. Il était positif.

Il était clair que ça changeait pas mal de choses. Ce moment, elle l'avait toujours attendu et il était tombé à l'instant le plus incongru de son existence. Ca aurait logiquement dû être le plus bel instant de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'angoisse la rongeait. Il était hors de question qu'elle élève cet enfant toute seule. Il était hors de question qu'elle se sépare de House non plus. S'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, elle avorterait. S'il était d'accord, ils l'élèveraient ensemble et elle partirait vivre là-bas, ou là où il voudrait, avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite cependant, car le délai pour une interruption de grossesse n'est pas éternel, et plus on attend, plus c'est dangereux. Elle-même médecin, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Ce jour-là, elle commença à organiser son départ. Ca ferait jaser dans tout l'hôpital : la Doyenne à peine rentrée après deux semaines d'absence s'apprête déjà à repartir. Et alors ? Trois semaines plus tard, tout était prêt. C'était l'heure de faire le grand saut. Et quel saut ! Elle en avait un peu le vertige…


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Quand elle se retrouva devant la porte de bois de séquoia, le sourire perché à ses lèvres ne s'effaçait plus. Elle savourait l'instant. House lui avait tellement manqué. Ca faisait un mois et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle frappa timidement à la porte. Comme elle n'entendait rien, elle entra et l'appela. Il surgit du salon, une bouteille de whisky très largement entamée à la main. Il titubait dangereusement et puait l'alcool à plusieurs mètres. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, sous le choc, puis s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

- Tu avais dit un mois, hoqueta-t-il.

- J'avais dit un mois ou deux ! Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es saoulé ?!

Il haussa les épaules, impuissant. Elle était dans une colère noire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être irresponsable ! Elle lui arracha la bouteille des mains et s'éloigna. Il courut derrière elle et l'agrippa, cherchant à récupérer son bien.

- Rends la moi !!

- Non ! Arrête, tu me fais mal !

En effet, il serrait son poignet si fort que la circulation de sa main en fut coupée.

- Rends la moi tout de suite !

Il hurlait. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, elle n'aimait pas quand il haussait le ton. Ca lui faisait peur. Elle croisa son regard : il était noir, bouillonnant de rage, presque… violent. C'est pourquoi, quand il leva la main et la menaça, elle lâcha la bouteille et le supplia.

- Lâche-moi, je t'en prie… Greg… »

Il se baissa pour récupérer son bien. En se relevant, il lui jeta un regard noir qui la toucha en plein cœur. Il repartit en direction du salon sans un regard de plus, abandonnant la prise qu'il avait sur son poignet. Elle resta figée dans l'entrée pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle s'assit contre le mur et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Elle pleura longtemps. Les défauts de l'ancien House n'avaient pas totalement disparus. Le soir venu, elle se coucha seule dans le grand lit vide. Elle avait été tellement impatiente de le retrouver… Et finalement elle dormirait seule, une fois de plus.

Elle ne dormit que très peu, trop perturbée. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la volonté d'être violent. Il était sous le joug de l'alcool. Il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle autrement. Et s'il était saoul, c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas revenue assez vite, ça l'avait rendu malade. Quelque part, c'était sa faute ce qui était arrivé. Elle culpabilisait, comme autrefois. C'était toujours elle qui finissait par se remettre en question, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas parfait non plus ! S'il lui avait fait confiance, s'il n'avait pas douté du fait qu'elle reviendrait, il n'aurait pas noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Si elle avait prit autant de temps, elle avait une bonne raison. La meilleur des raisons ! A court d'énergie morale, elle tomba le sommeil alors que l'aube naissait.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, une migraine l'avait prise. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle sortit de la chambre et passa devant l'entrée. Ses affaires y étaient toujours, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les déménager la veille. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, sur son épaule gauche. Un frisson nerveux lui rappela un mauvais souvenir. Elle changea de position pour que la sensation disparaisse. House apparut au bout du couloir, du côté de la cuisine. Elle continua à fixer le sol, dans sa direction. Elle releva légèrement son regard et vit qu'il s'avançait vers elle d'un pas équilibré. Il devait avoir dessaoulé depuis la veille. Elle regarda finalement son visage : il avait l'air sobre, mais elle ressentait une terrible gueule de bois dans sa façon de froncer les sourcils et d'éviter la lumière. Il jeta un regard en biais à ses affaires. Cette fois-ci, elle avait emmené un sac de voyage visiblement bien plein. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et imita sa posture appuyée au mur.

« Tu restes pour combien de temps ?

Elle le jaugea d'un regard indifférent, toujours en colère après lui. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. Elle répondit froidement.

- J'en sais rien.

- Quoi, il n'y a pas de délai limite après lequel le bébé s'effondre tout seul ?

- Il n'y a plus de "bébé".

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai démissionné, Greg.

- QUOI ??

- J'ai cédé ma place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle vit ses yeux briller. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, les remonta jusqu'à son crâne, le massant légèrement, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à imprimer ça. Il s'avança vers elle dans cette position, se mordant la lèvre. Il arriva à sa hauteur, la prit dans ses bras et posa son front sur la bonne épaule.

- Je ne savais pas.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte.

- Tu n'as rien de plus à me dire ?

Il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être nul, lui et son ego à la con. Elle avait tout plaqué pour lui. Ne pouvait-il pas, rien qu'une fois, oublier qu'il était bête et méchant ? N'était-ce pas le moment ou jamais de s'ouvrir un peu ?

- Je te demande pardon pour hier, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un abruti, qu'un très gros abruti… »

Elle le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il détourna son regard vers le plafond, terriblement gêné. Elle pouffa de rire et se colla contre lui, l'enlaçant pleinement.


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle mangea vite pour finir avant lui, puis elle le regarda manger une tartine de pain. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, et maintenant. Une autre tartine. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise avant qu'il ait fini de manger, après elle n'en aurait plus le courage. Pas après l'épisode dans le couloir. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait. Il leva son visage de sa tasse de café et lui sourit.

« Quoi ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à répondre à son sourire.

- J'ai un truc à te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je suis enceinte.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il avait l'air ravi.

- C'est cool !

Elle en restait bouche bée. Il continua de manger, comme si que rien n'était.

- Greg, je suis enceinte de TOI !

Cette fois-ci il faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la bouche. Quand il reprit des couleurs, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

- QUOI ?! Mais ça fait combien de temps ?

- Ben… Entre 7 et 8 semaines maintenant.

Il se tut, abasourdi.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle lui fit un regard sévère.

- Greg !

- Oui, pardon, évidemment que tu en es sûre…

Il se tut de nouveau, profondément troublé. Il la fixa d'un regarde perplexe. Lisa reprit :

- Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour l'arrêter…

Il lui saisit brusquement les bras par-dessus la table.

- C'est ton rêve, il est hors de question que tu avortes !

- Il est hors de question que j'élève cet enfant sans toi !

Leurs yeux étaient fixés dans une puissante confrontation. Aucun des deux ne cilla. Aucun des deux ne voulait faire de compromis. La solution sans compromis s'afficha clairement dans leurs esprits. Au bout d'une bonne minute qui parut interminable pour Lisa, il la lâcha et recula d'un pas.

- Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Je comprends… Je m'y attendais.

Il la fixa longuement.

- Laisse-moi du temps.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- … Dans les bois.

Elle lui sourit, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait vraiment et ne lui en voulait pas.

- Tu rentres pour dîner ?

- Oui. »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Il aurait explosé s'il était resté plus longtemps. Lisa le regarda s'éloigner vers la forêt depuis la baie vitrée du séjour. Il prenait une direction qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle resta pensive à la fenêtre pendant un long moment. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir depuis longtemps. C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers la cime des hauts arbres. Elle fronça les sourcils pour affiner sa vue, mais elle n'était toujours pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et ses craintes se concrétisèrent : à l'horizon, de sombres nuages étaient apparus et masquait la clarté du ciel. Ils se rapprochaient. Elle plissa les yeux et crut voir de petits éclairs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'orage qui approchait semblait aussi violent que celui dont elle avait été témoin lors de son premier séjour ici. Dans une heure, ou deux tout au plus, il serait sur la forêt. House ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi c'était dangereux, mais ça l'était suffisamment pour l'effrayer, donc elle était effrayée. Elle rentra dans la maison, attendant un nouveau déluge. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne connaissait pas le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher, au risque de se perdre. Et puis il était maintenant trop tard pour y aller, l'orage approchait trop. Elle ne put que rester debout devant la vitre et attendre, l'angoisse montant à chaque instant. Ce fut une tempête de tous les diables. Les éclairs se succédaient sans s'arrêter. Le grondement du tonnerre fut presque continu pendant un quart d'heure. Soudain, la foudre tomba sur la forêt, du côté où House était partit. La puissance du phénomène était absolument terrifiante. Le cœur de Cuddy battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il faisait presque nuit quand Cuddy entra en trombes dans le bistrot de Will. Tout le monde se retourna lors de son entrée fracassante. Elle rejoint directement le gérant à son bar, elle semblait terrorisée.

« L'orage, articula-t-elle.

- Ah, ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est courant par ici !

- La foudre est tombée sur la forêt !

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Elle est tombée trois fois en tout, répondit Jack dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Greg est parti dans les bois cet après-midi et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Il m'avait qu'il rentrait pour dîner !

- Ben il a peut-être prit son temps.

Lisa secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle était tellement inquiète, et énervée par l'incompréhension des villageois.

- Il n'aurait pas fait ça.

Elle était incapable d'en dire plus. Elle ne voulait pas parler de leur dispute, ou de la raison pour laquelle il était parti. Comment leur faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Will lut l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il chercha à comprendre.

- Il est parti dans les bois alors que l'orage arrivait ?

- L'orage n'était pas encore là !

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard. Will expliqua calmement :

- Il voulait rentrer avant la nuit et il s'est fait surprendre par l'orage.

Jack se leva d'un bond et s'adressa à son ami.

- On y va. Je vais chercher les autres. Prends les lanternes et les fusils. Rendez-vous ici dans un quart d'heure.

Soudain, tout le monde se leva et s'affaira. Will partit dans sa réserve et en ressortit un instant plus tard avec la liste que lui avait fait Jack. Il passa le harnais de son fusil de chasse par-dessus son épaule, le calant dans son dos.

- Pourquoi les fusils ? le questionna Cuddy.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent, Will les regarda puis baissa les yeux. Finalement il releva son regard vers elle.

- Pour les loups.

- Quoi ?! Il y a vraiment des loups ? Ce n'était pas une blague ?

- Ils vivent cachés au fond des bois. On ne les voit jamais, et ils ne s'attaquent pas aux hommes normalement. Mais avec l'orage, on sait jamais. Ca peut les énerver. Et comme ils chassent la nuit…"

Le ton bourru de Will s'était adouci. Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais toute cette agitation lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter pour House.


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

House s'enfonçait dans les bois. C'était pentu, mais il progressait, nerveusement, son esprit en ébullition. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué ? Ce qu'il arrivait à Cuddy était merveilleux pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à s'accaparer un peu du bonheur qui règne sur la Terre ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être… _père_. C'était trop rapide, trop violent. C'était trop d'un seul coup. Il avait besoin de temps, d'encore beaucoup de temps. Mais il n'en avait pas, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle renonce à cet enfant : car il savait que même si Cuddy faisait facilement 10 à 15 ans de moins que son âge réel, c'était certainement pour elle la dernière occasion d'être mère. D'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours eu des soucis dans ce domaine. Il ne pouvait pas ruiner son rêve, il n'était quand même pas le dernier des enfoirés, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle que ce soit _avec_ lui ? Après toutes ses tentatives pour faire un enfant toute seule…

Alors que ses pensées lui torturaient l'esprit, il continuait de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans l'épaisse forêt. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait, peut-être une heure, même plus, quand les bois furent envahis d'une soudaine obscurité. Il leva la tête vers la cime des arbres, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait là-haut, à travers l'épais feuillage. Il n'avait plus porté de montre depuis qu'il avait quitté Princeton, et il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Cependant il était sûr qu'il était trop tôt pour que la nuit tombe. Il s'arrêta. Il était déjà à bout de nerfs. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Un puissant coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était piégé dans les bois alors que l'orage était au-dessus de lui. D'abord exaspéré, il fut ensuite motivé par un second grondement, plus proche. Avec un rictus ironique, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'orée du bois, se demandant pourquoi le destin (s'il existait) s'acharnait contre lui. Il fallait qu'il profite du terrain tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas. La pluie arriva très vite. Elle fut d'abord retenue par l'épais feuillage, pendant quelques minutes, puis coula à flots. House ne pouvait juger si c'était pire ou pas que la dernière fois. D'un côté la situation était forcément moins inquiétante que la dernière fois car Cuddy n'était pas avec lui. Cuddy… Il accéléra le pas, oubliant la douleur qui irradiait à nouveau sa jambe. Soudain, il entendit un coup de tonnerre assourdissant juste au-dessus de lui. L'éclair qui l'accompagnait illumina momentanément la pénombre et l'aveugla. Il sentit la chaleur brulante de la foudre s'abattre juste à côté de lui. Ce fut très bref. Un craquement retentit quelques secondes après, il leva la tête et vit une lourde branche chuter dans sa direction. Par réflexe, il protégea son crâne de ses bras et se jeta à plat ventre aussi loin qu'il le pouvait… Mais ce n'était pas assez loin. Il sentit la branche se fracasser sur lui. Son cri résonna longuement aux alentours. Quand le calme revint autour de lui, il enleva ses bras de son visage. Il mit plusieurs secondes pour recouvrer la vue. Par chance, la branche enflammée s'était échouée dans la boue et l'incendie ne se propageait pas. Il tenta de bouger, mais la douleur était atroce dans ses deux jambes, la gauche étant écrasée sous l'épais morceau de bois. A l'angle étrange qu'elle faisait, il devina qu'elle était littéralement broyée. Il se retrouvait à présent avec deux jambes invalides et lui était impossible de se dégager avec la seule force de ses bras. A bout de souffle, exténué par la douleur et par le froid qui l'enveloppait, il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir. Dans un dernier effort, il se blottit dans la boue. Si jamais un incendie de forêt se déclarait, il espérait que l'humidité le protègerait. Puis il ne bougea plus, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Il ne fut sortit du coma que lorsqu'il sentit un halètement étrange près de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne sachant plus où il était. Il vit de la lumière danser autour de lui. Il pensa à des secours, il voulut appeler pour qu'ils le voient. Il était trop faible. Il tenta de se tourner, glissant dans la marre de boue dans laquelle il était allongé. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et écarquilla les yeux. Immobile, il fixa longuement les deux étoiles allumées à un mètre de lui, tout près, à hauteur du sol. Des étoiles à hauteur du sol, ce n'est pas normal pensa-t-il. Quand ses yeux se firent à l'obscurité, il distingua une masse sombre autour de ces deux joyaux, la masse d'un loup. C'était un loup adulte, et House pouvait maintenant détailler ses côtes saillantes et sa trop grande maigreur. Il fixa de nouveau les deux joyaux d'un gris étincelant. Dans le regard de la bête, il put voir briller les tourments de la faim. Le fauve se tenait tout aussi immobile, le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour y lire la peur ou la faiblesse de l'homme qui gisait là. House savait que les loups n'attaquaient généralement pas les hommes, mais celui-ci était maigre et affamé, et lui il était faible et sans défense. L'espace d'une seconde, l'homme dévia son regard pour trouver de quoi se défendre autour de lui, et le loup chargea. Il enfonça ses crocs acérés dans la chair de son bras. House en avait le souffle coupé, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. Il tenta de se débattre mais le fauve resserra encore plus sa mâchoire dans ses muscles. Le sang jaillissait. Il envoya un poing dans le flan de l'animal avec toute la force qu'il pouvait, mais bien qu'il soit extrêmement maigre, il devait bien peser 50 kg. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en dégager avec la force d'un seul bras. Luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir, il lança des regards désespérés autour de lui, cherchant une solution avant que cette foutue bestiole ne lui arrache le bras. Il vit de nouveau les lumières danser près de lui : c'était des flammes, des flammes qui crépitaient toujours à l'extrémité du branchage qui s'était effondré sur lui. Le feu. Il tendit sa main libre vers l'extrémité d'une branche. De l'autre côté, le loup tirait avec acharnement sur son membre meurtri. Il tenta de se glisser encore, plus que quelques centimètres… Ca y est, il l'avait entre les mains. Il tira dessus pour détacher le branchage enflammé du gros monceau principal. Il inspira profondément, se concentrant pour fournir cet effort. Puis il se retourna brutalement sur lui-même et frappa la bête avec rage. Le loup lâcha prise, surpris. Il recula de plusieurs mètres, lorgnant les flammes avec crainte. House respirait avec difficulté. Maintenant, il devait tenir le tenir éloigné. Tant que le feu resterait allumé, il n'oserait pas l'approcher. Il lutta pour trouver la force de rester éveillé. Il ne devait pas sombrer. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul membre valide, et tout son corps était endolori. Il saignait abondamment du bras, peut-être même de sa jambe brisée. S'il laissait la fatigue le prendre, il était perdu. Le loup le dévorerait. L'orage s'était éloigné, la pluie avait cessé. La nuit tombait à présent, les laissant dans une obscurité que seul le flambeau de House permettait de dissiper. Le temps passa, et House se voyait lutter ainsi pour sa survie. Lui qui accordait si peu d'importance à son existence, il était à présent déterminé à se battre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il devait le faire ! Il devait le faire pour Cuddy… et pour l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser alors qu'elle avait tout abandonné pour lui. La bête attendait, impassible, alors que le regard de l'homme se durcissait de plus en plus.


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

L'expédition quitta la taverne dix minutes après que Jack ait donné ses instructions. Elle était composée d'une trentaine d'hommes, tous armés, emportant avec eux des torches et des cordes. La nuit était tombée à présent. Ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin du sommet de Jerrish Mount. Arrivés en haut, Lisa leur indiqua la direction qu'avait prise House en début d'après-midi.

- C'était par là.

- Ok, on y va.

Ils reprirent leur marche et Lisa les suivit. Will s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Rentrez dans la maison.

- Quoi ?

- C'est trop dangereux. Le sol est boueux, des tas de branches sont tombés, vous pourriez vous blesser à chaque instant !

- Oui, j'en sais quelque chose.

Il lui fit un regard intrigué. Elle profita de son silence pour ajouter :

- Je viens avec vous !

- Non !

- On perd du temps ! Il a sûrement besoin d'aide !

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette femme. Comment Greg faisait-il pour la supporter ? Remarque, ils avaient dans la tête le même germe de folie. Il pesta.

- Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller mettre quelque chose de plus épais.

Elle s'exécuta et courut vers la maison pendant qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Quand elle revint, elle rejoignit immédiatement la tête de la procession. Tous appelaient House à pleins poumons. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche sans trouver aucune trace de Greg, ils se séparèrent en trois groupes de dix. Lisa resta avec Will. Ils continuèrent sur la gauche, là où l'orée de la forêt semblait la plus proche. Elle marchait silencieusement tandis que les autres hurlaient toujours le nom de House. Elle économisait son souffle. Ses jambes s'enfonçaient parfois jusqu'à mi-mollets dans la substance brunâtre qui recouvrait le sol. Si House était passé par là auparavant, toutes les traces avaient été effacées par les trombes de pluie. Désespérée, elle marchait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Autour d'elle les lumières des torches et lanternes dansaient. La forêt de séquoias était plongée dans une profonde obscurité. La lumière des torches était leur seule alliée. Elle releva la tête quand une lueur différente entra par hasard dans son champ de vision, alors qu'elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'était une lueur diffuse, lointaine. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle des torches. Elle essuya ses yeux plus ou moins embués de larmes. La pression était telle que les larmes coulaient per instants sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle s'écarta du chemin emprunté par Will, se dirigeant vers la lumière. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

- Hé ! C'est pas le moment de se promener ! Revenez par ici !

- Will, la lumière… souffla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle.

- Quoi ?

- Là-bas, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle pointait le doigt en direction de la lueur. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qu'elle lui montrait.

- On dirait… du feu.

Elle continua dans cette direction. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Une intuition lui disait d'aller trouver cette lumière, elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle se mit bientôt à courir vers elle, suivie par ses compagnons qui ne comprenaient rien à rien. C'était loin, elle dut arrêter de courir sur plusieurs mètres. Elle continua en trottinant comme elle pouvait. Ils furent bientôt assez proches pour distinguer une énorme branche échouée au sol, enfoncée dans la boue et calcinée à une extrémité. Une partie du branchage était enflammé. Elle voulut en faire le tour, mais une large main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Will la retenait à l'écart. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Il fit quelques pas lents sur le côté. Derrière eux, les autres se déplaçaient sans faire de bruit. Will la relâcha, lui imposant le silence. Puis il pointa le doigt dans une direction. Et c'est là qu'elle vit le loup. Un loup qui attendait, fixant le branchage enflammé. Lentement, Will descendit son fusil de son épaule et visa l'animal. Lisa ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tuer le loup ? Il ne les avaient pas vus, ils pouvaient repartir sans qu'il ne les suive… Elle balaya la scène du regard et c'est là qu'elle le vit, SON Greg, couché contre le gros monceau de bois, maintenant le branchage enflammé en direction de la bête féroce. Elle se retint de justesse de pousser un cri. Elle observa la confrontation, impuissante. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Ils n'allaient quand même pas attendre des heures comme ça, à ne rien faire ?? Son regard allait du loup à l'homme sans discontinuer. Avec horreur, elle vit le branchage s'abaisser. House l'avait lâché, il s'était affaissé. Totalement inerte. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Lisa. Il ne bougeait pas. Etait-il possible que… ? Lentement, le loup se leva et s'approcha. Il était méfiant. Puis, s'apercevant que sa proie ne bougeait pas, il contourna le feu et s'approcha rapidement. C'est alors qu'un unique coup de feu retentit, depuis le fusil de Will, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée silencieuse qui observait la scène. Le loup couina et s'effondra, mort. Lisa s'était tenue accroupie pendant un long moment, dissimulée derrière les fougères. Ses jambes étaient endolories mais elle se leva d'un coup et bondit vers le lieu où reposaient les deux corps inertes. La moitié du corps de Greg était coincé sous la lourde branche, enseveli dans la boue, son bras était déchiqueté. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le secoua, murmurant son nom. Doucement d'abord, puis violemment ensuite, car il ne se réveillait pas. Elle hurlait. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle n'entendait pas les autres s'affairer autour d'elle, éloignant la carcasse du loup, passant les cordes autour de l'immense branche qui écrasait les jambes du malheureux, pour la soulever. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Elle portait son enfant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas cette nuit ! Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait toujours, faiblement, mais il battait ! Comment avait-t-elle pu en douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, massant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se pencha et sentit son souffle contre sa peau. Il était gelé. Elle le serra contre lui pour lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Elle le sentit trembler. Elle se redressa. Il avait entrouvert les yeux.

« Greg !

Il fixa lentement son regard sur elle. Il semblait perdu.

- Lisa…

Sa voix était si faible qu'elle dut se pencher pour comprendre ce qu'il murmura ensuite, des mots qu'elle seule put entendre.

- … Prends soin du bébé. »

Il retomba net dans l'inconscience, les yeux mi-clos.


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Lisa dormait dans une position inconfortable sur un fauteuil usagé. Le moniteur cardiaque à côté d'elle émettait un son régulier, témoignant de l'activité cardiaque du patient allongé sur le lit. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la chambre était plongée dans ce silence spécifique des hôpitaux. La belle endormie fut sortie de ses mauvais rêves par un mouvement près d'elle. Elle s'aperçut que le blessé avait ouvert les yeux. Elle se redressa.

« Greg !

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Il lui sembla qu'il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement. Un faible sourire illumina les traits de son visage. Il murmura :

- Je suis au paradis ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui souriant en retour.

- Non, tu es à l'hôpital de San Simeon, en Californie.

Il leva son regard vers le plafond. Son esprit était encore embrumé. Il constata avec plaisir qu'il possédait toujours son bras gauche, dissimulé par un épais bandage. Sa jambe aussi était toujours là, il pouvait la discerner sous les draps. Il était entier. Il reporta son regard vers Cuddy. Il passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux de soie. Elle luttait intérieurement pour retenir ses larmes de joie, elle savait qu'il détestait ça. Elle ne put que lui sourire de bonheur de le trouver éveillé et bien vivant. Le regard de Greg glissa jusqu'à son ventre, et le souvenir de leur confrontation lui revint. Il n'était pas obligé de lui reparler de ça maintenant, ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Il n'entendit pas sa prière intérieure. Il passa sa main sur son bas ventre.

- Il a intérêt à être bien accroché là-dedans. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs bien avant de voir la lumière du jour, avec des parents comme nous…

Lisa se pinça les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Greg…

Il leva les yeux vers son visage, l'interrogeant du regard.

- … tu viens de dire « _des parents comme nous_ » ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de l'alité.

- J'ai dit ça, moi ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, lui souriant de plus belle. Il laissa un échapper un rire, et ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire mémorable. Elle y mit fin en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle resta penchée près du lit et il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il était heureux. Il venait de franchir le pas, enfin. Il avait abandonné son dégoût envers l'humanité, il avait renoué avec sa propre existence. Il avait accepté de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il serait éternellement reconnaissant à Lisa de lui avoir offert cette chance.

Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Il sortit de ses pensées et la fixa. La tête de Wilson apparut.

- Je peux entrer ?

House se figea devant cette intrusion inattendue. Il regarda Cuddy et fronça les sourcils pour lui demander des explications. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis désolée ! Je l'ai appelé parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si jamais… si jamais tu…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle fut soudain bouleversée et, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, elle se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son cou et à moitié allongée sur le lit, elle sanglota. House leva les yeux aux ciels avec une mimique qui affichait son agacement, mais ne la repoussa pas. Finalement, son regard se reporta sur James Wilson. Il se tenait toujours à la porte et attendait. Quand le regard de House se posa sur lui, il fit signe de s'éclipser.

- Je repasserai plus tard.

- Non ! Attends…

Il revint donc sur ses pas et le regarda. House tenait Lisa serrée contre lui pour qu'elle ne glisse pas des draps. House lui fit un regard défait. Que pouvait-il lui dire, après tant d'années ? Wilson finit par entrer complètement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Alors ? Tu as encore failli mourir ?

- J'te jure que cette fois c'était pas ma faute ! se défendit House.

Wilson lui lança un sourire. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur un fauteuil du côté du lit opposé à celui de Cuddy. Il la regarda. Elle ne sanglotait plus. House chercha à apercevoir son visage enfoui dans son cou, il fit signe à Wilson qu'elle s'était assouplie. Comment pouvait-elle dormir dans un instant pareil ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. James soupira. Greg aurait voulu être invisible. Il était parti sans le prévenir cinq ans plutôt, lui, son meilleur ami. A l'époque il était avec Cuddy, son départ avait provoqué leur rupture, et maintenant James le retrouvait avec cette même femme endormie dans ses bras. C'était un peu énorme. Après un long silence, Wilson prit soudainement la parole.

- Tu aurais vu dans quel état elle m'a appelé. J'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde.

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'elle était en Californie, à l'hôpital de San Simeon et que tu allais peut-être y mourir dans les prochaines heures. Elle était bouleversée.

- Hum…

House était gêné. Trop sympa… Elle l'avait appelé et ne lui avait pas dit l'essentiel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire, comme s'il n'était pas assez fatigué à cet instant…

- T'inquiète, j'ai compris.

Il tourna son visage vers son vieil ami et le remercia du regard. Wilson n'avait jamais cessé d'être un ami, même après tout ce temps. Le remercier du regard était peut-être trop peu à cet instant. C'était déjà trop venant d'un ancien House. C'était très insuffisant venant du nouveau House. Son regard était fixe dans celui de Wilson depuis un moment quand il se décida à parler.

- Merci Jimmy.

Ces deux mots eurent l'effet escompté. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il les lui disait. Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle s'entrouvrit et House distingua une longue chevelure blonde par l'entrebâillement.

- Je dérange peut-être…

- Non, entre.

C'était Wilson qui avait parlé. Une jeune femme entra timidement dans la chambre et s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux clairs se baladèrent un instant du côté de Cuddy. Tout en restant assis, James passa un bras autour de ses hanches et tourna de nouveau son regard vers House. Il sourit.

- Je te présente Amber Wilson (_clin d'œil ;-) …)_

House fit un large sourire à la nouvelle venue.

- Enchanté.

Wilson écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand les formules de politesse faisaient-elles partie du vocabulaire de House ?? Amber lui rendit son sourire.

- Enchantée. »


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

C'était le début de l'après-midi, le mois de Mai était à peine entamé. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide. Tout était calme. En haut de la butte de Jerrish Mount se tenait une maison faite en bois de séquoia. Elle avait été entièrement repeinte en blanc par ses habitants. Elle avait été agrandie d'une nouvelle pièce. Autour, une vaste étendue d'herbe accueillait depuis peu une balançoire. Soudain, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent depuis le sentier qui menait au bourg. Les rires se rapprochaient et troublaient le silence du paisible endroit. Une petite fille de trois ans apparut au bout du sentier. Elle courait et riait à pleins poumons. De fins cheveux ébène tombaient sur ses épaules, leurs boucles reluisant au soleil. Elle voulait rejoindre la balançoire, mais dut stopper sa course avant de l'atteindre. Dans ses sandales, le sable qu'elle ramenait de la plage de San Simeon lui brulait la plante des pieds. Son père en profita pour l'attraper et la renverser sur ses épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à rejoindre la maison. Il ignora les larmes de rage de l'enfant qui se débattait, le frappant de ses petits poings pour tenter de se dégager de son emprise. En retrait, une femme aux courbes sublimes marchait en les observant. Un sourire était inscrit sur son visage et il ne le quittait plus depuis plusieurs années. Elle les dépassa et ouvrit la porte sans serrure de la maison. Elle la garda ouverte, le temps que l'homme de sa vie entre à son tour, son paquet toujours bien accroché à son dos. Il déposa la petite sur le canapé, elle avait cessé de se débattre, épuisée.

« Elle est crevée, déclara-t-il.

Il lui enleva ses sandales et épousseta le sable collé à ses pieds rougis. L'enfant planta ses yeux bleus océan dans ceux de son père, identiques. Comme lui, ils avaient à tendance à virer au gris lorsqu'il était en colère. Il la laissa là. Lisa s'allongea dans le sofa aux côtés de sa fille et caressa sa joue. Elle se blottit contre sa mère et ferma des yeux. Pour la bercer, elle commença à chanter, scrutant son visage fatigué. ( fr./watch?vGiX19RTe3VU&featurerelated )

_I didn't believe in anyone but I found you today  
My eyes are not closed baby I still remember__ss of you_

If my words are not that clear  
I know my heart is understanding  
every little kiss of you

I'm your princess for a night, maybe for ever  
We were dancers in the rain and it still remains

If my words are not that clear  
I know my heart is understanding  
every little ki

Greg entendit sa voix s'élever dans le salon. Il s'assit au piano et joua la mélodie, accompagnant avec justesse son rythme lent.

_Just a sunny day in P__aris please give it back to me  
I don't need to be romantic I just have to be me_

My lover is gone but I'm not in my own  
With all these little kisses of you  
My lover is gone but I'm not in my own  
With all these little kisses of you

_(Emilie Simon, To the dancers in the rain__)_

Ses mains continuèrent à parcourir le clavier du piano, bien que la voix de Cuddy fût suspendue à la fin des paroles. Les notes résonnèrent dans la pièce encore quelque secondes, puis il s'arrêta. Il se leva et alla s'appuyer sur le dossier du sofa. Il y trouva deux têtes brunes. L'une lui souriait, l'autre dormait à présent à poings fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il entendit des coups contre la porte d'entrée. Résigné, il prit un baiser à Lisa et alla ouvrir.

Il salua Wilson, celui-ci lui serra chaleureusement l'épaule.

« Tu arrives toujours après la bataille, toi !

Wilson sourit, mais il ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir. House le fit entrer, lui et Amber. Il lui fit la bise et jeta un regard en biais à son ventre arrondi.

- C'est pour quand déjà ?

- Pour Septembre.

Ils entrèrent donc, et il les conduisit au salon. Wilson sourit en détaillant la photographie qui recouvrait le mur. Greg tenait Lisa serrée contre lui, les bras passés autour de sa taille. Un doux soleil de Californie les éclairait. Leur sourire à tous les deux traduisait leur accomplissement. Le nourrisson que Lisa tenait dans ses bras regardait aussi le photographe, de ses yeux clairs.

Ils embrassèrent silencieusement Cuddy, pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Finalement, Greg souleva l'enfant et partit la coucher dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, les trois autres étaient en train de discuter. Amber lançait à Lisa :

- Aucun doute, elle a tes cheveux et ton visage.

- Elle a aussi son estomac capricieux, ajouta Greg.

Lisa lui lança un regard sévère.

- Elle a ton caractère ! se défendit-elle.

- Faux ! objecta James. Elle a les deux caractères de ses parents à la fois !! Et je sais de quoi je parle ! »

Et ils s'esclaffèrent tous ensemble.

Le lendemain, il y avait une grande activité dans tout Jerrish Mount. De longues tables avaient été dressées sur la vaste étendue d'herbe à son sommet, près de la maison de bois, afin d'accueillir la totalité du village. L'odeur des grillades plana toute la journée aux environs. C'était une belle journée de printemps. Chaque année, cette réception libre était offerte à tous les villageois, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la petite fille. Chacun y voyait ce qu'il voulait, un symbole de réconciliation, le début d'une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, un heureux évènement… C'était la troisième fois cette année, pour son troisième anniversaire.

Après avoir trop mangé, chacun se reposait. Le calme régnait, uniquement troublé par les cris des enfants qui jouaient à l'orée du bois. Lisa était bien callée au fond de son siège, les yeux clos, elle profitait de la sensation de douce chaleur que le soleil laissait sur sa peau halée. Elle sentit l'index frais de Greg remonter sur son épaule gauche, retraçant la ligne d'une fine cicatrice. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Il était assis dans une chaise juste à côté d'elle et la caressait pensivement. Elle glissa son bras jusqu'au sien, posé sur ses genoux, et elle caressa les quatre traces que les canines d'un loup avaient laissées dans sa chair. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, elle referma les yeux. Une brise vint la rafraîchir. Aucun doute : elle avait fait le bon choix. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle depuis qu'elle vivait ici, depuis que Lisa Cuddy n'était plus qu'un simple médecin de campagne, quelque part en Californie.

FIN.

_Merci à tous pour le temps que vous avez consacré à lire cette fic et éventuellement à la commenter. _

_Lilie, le 27 Juin 2008._


End file.
